Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: Hades' Crown
by fencingnae
Summary: AU Continuation of Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: Lightning Thief. Civil war is about to break among the Olympians. And the only way to help them see the greater threat outside of Olympus is to return Hades's stolen crown. But will Percy and Annabeth survive long enough to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: The Lightning Thief. Please read that first.**

"My lady." The servants bowed as Annabeth walked by. She nodded graciously. Her meeting with Mila was long and boring. Annabeth had no idea how much went into running the palace. Ever since her mother went to Olympus for the emergency council meeting, Malcolm and Annabeth had taken over her duties. Malcolm took the greater share being the oldest and heir. Annabeth still had a good amount to do. Speaking of duties, she found herself veering down a corridor that lead to Percy's room. The boy had little idea how famous he had become. She often caught servants talking about the young hero. His parade through the city had definitely drawn attention, and as soon as the palace servants spread the word of Percy's actions, he became an instant champion of Athens. However, he was a mystery. No one really knew where he came from. All anyone could get out of him, was that his parents were dead. But more than that, no one knew.

Annabeth had never met anyone like Percy. When they sparred, he held nothing back, even though she was a girl. No other guy had ever shown her such equality. She respected him more for it. But he wasn't naturally violent. He was respectful to everyone around him. She was still in awe at how determined he was to find the real thieves and return the rod. He could have easily killed the thieves on sight, or ran and left his brother defenseless, or use the rod for his own devices, but he didn't. It never crossed his mind. The most important thing for him was to catch the thieves, return the rod, free his brother and clear his name. Even as he lay dying his first priority was someone else's safety. Out of all the men Annabeth had met, Percy was truly unique.

And then there were Percy's nightmares that only created more questions. When he was delirious with the fever, he would thrash and scream and cry. His voice was filled with hatred, anger and fear when he growled out a name that she had never heard before, Gabe. Quite the opposite of how he called out for his mother in a voice that was completely broken. Then there were the scars across his back. Now, Annabeth had never really looked at a man's bare chest or back before, but when her mother and her went to check on Percy shortly after the attack, they found that the doctors had striped his clothing off so as to attend to the wound unencumbered. Seeing him pale and lifeless was bad enough, but seeing the scars across his back was horrifying. She wondered how he got them. She had tried to discreetly ask Percy's brother, Tyson, about them and his dreams, but he only pressed his lips together and shook his head violently, looking on the verge of tears.

Tyson was another puzzle. He and Percy were close. So close you could easily think that they were brothers, but they looked nothing alike. Tyson had gotten some attention due to the fame of his brother, but he did not react well to it. He instead spent all his time in the forges, engrossed in his work. Annabeth knew that several of the servants had tried to get information out of him as well. But Tyson would just look at them like they asked an obvious question and simply say, "Percy is nice." and walk away. Yes, Percy was definitely an enigma.

Before Annabeth knew it she was at Percy Jackson, The Hero of Athens's, bedroom door where he was staying in the palace during his recovery. The two guards standing on either side of the door stood to attention. Annabeth ignored them and knocked on the door. "Jackson." She called. No one answered. Perhaps he was sleeping. She cracked open the door and entered. It was a nice room, not like one of their suites reserved for royal guests, but suitable for Percy's needs. However, there was one problem. Percy was no where to be found. "Guards!" She snapped. Immediately the two guards came in. "Where is Jackson?" Their surprised, panicked faces said it all. Annabeth looked out the balcony door. Percy's room was on the main floor, so it wouldn't take much to just jump out the window. "Come with me. I think I know where he is."

The two guards followed her without a word as she walked back down the corridor, out of the palace and toward the arena. Percy had been begging the doctor for the last week or two to start training again. But because Athena had put Annabeth in charge of Percy's health, she had ordered that there be no chances taken, and that meant no training. Obviously, Percy took it upon himself to disobey a direct order.

In the arena, several soldiers were geared up and sparing with each other. Percy Jackson could have been any one of them, but he wasn't. No he was the short, scrawny soldier in the corner by himself hacking at a dummy. Now normally, Annabeth would march right over and give him a piece of her mind, but it was improper for a lady to watch soldiers train, so Annabeth sent the guards into the arena to fetch him. She waited, and waited, and waited, getting madder, and madder, and madder. It was nearly a half an hour later before Percy came out of the arena with the two guards behind him. His face was flushed from his work out and he smelled of sweat. His bright green eyes sparkled mischievously and he actually had the nerve to smile at her.

"What do you think you were doing?" Annabeth snapped.

He smirked, "I was . . ."

"I know what you were doing." She cut him off. "I told you not to."

His smirk turned into a glare that made Annabeth falter. "I am not about to just lay in bed all day, waiting for you to give the _doctor_ permission to let me train."

"I . . ." Annabeth started to object.

"Yes, I know the doctor has cleared me to train." Percy interrupted. "Castellan is still out there. War is brewing, either between the Olympians or with this army he's talking about. I have to get as much training as I can."

"You could make it worse." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"I'm taking it easy. I wasn't fighting anyone . . .yet."

"The point is you are a soldier of the Athenian army, and I am your princess. You are to do as I command."

The look Percy gave her, made her want to take it back. But she stood her ground. "Yes, your highness." Percy replied. She noted the tone of bitterness.

They were quiet the rest of the way back to his room. Once they were in his room, she ordered the guards, "Call the doctor."

"Yes, your highness." They left her and Percy alone.

Percy immediately removed his shirt and splashed water on his face and neck. Annabeth's eyes were immediately drawn toward the scars on his back. A cloth was wrapped around his waist where his wound was. Percy grabbed a dry towel and began toweling himself off. "You can go, you know. I won't leave."

Annabeth quickly averted her eyes. "I just want to know what the doctors verdict is."

"Any word, yet?" Percy had asked her every day if they had caught Luke.

"No." Of course, Annabeth had no idea what was really going on with the council. All she knew was that her mother had been away for over a month trying to convince the Kings and Queens of Olympus of the outside threat. Annabeth knew politics was slow, but this seemed a bit extreme even for the Kings and Queens of Olympus.

Luckily, the doctor showed up shortly after that. He removed Percy's wrappings and inspected the wound. A long angry red scar could clearly be seen where Luke's sword had ran him through. That was almost three months ago. The doctor asked Percy several questions. All of them were answered with, "I'm fine." Once he was done redressing the wound, Percy put a clean shirt back on.

The doctor motioned Annabeth to follow him out of the room. "I am glad to report he is healing nicely, Princess Annabeth."

"And?"

"You should let him train, at least build his strength up."

"I'll take it into consideration. Thank you doctor."

He nodded and left.

Annabeth turned her attention toward the guards. "Why did it take so long for you to get him out."

"He's . . . uh . . . faster than he looks."

Annabeth harrumphed. She didn't believe them. It seemed that Percy had more leverage over the guards than she believed. "Assign two more guards to his window." She ordered.

"Yes, your highness."

Annabeth was just headed toward her personal office when she was intercepted by one of Malcolm's servants. "My lady, Prince Malcolm request's your presence at the front steps." Annabeth quickened her pace. "An ambassador of Hades is coming."

"Hades? Why would he send an ambassador here?" This worried Annabeth.

Malcolm was already at the steps. Annabeth took her place beside him. "Any idea what is going on?" she asked him.

"None. I am just as surprised as you are." She could hear the worry in his voice, but his face remained a mask.

A black carriage entered the gates and Princess Annabeth masked her worry like her brother. The carriage pulled expertly up to the steps and out stepped a man dressed all in black. His face looked like worn leather and his hands were gnarled and calloused.

"Welcome to Athens, Ambassador." Malcolm bowed gracefully, while Annabeth curtsied.

"Thank you, for your gracious welcome, young prince. My name is Tantalus. We have much to discuss. Shall we adjourn inside?" His face sneered.

"Of course." Malcolm led the way. Annabeth turned to follow when Tantalus immediately cut her off and walked in front of her. That was a bit against protocol. Annabeth grit her teeth and let it slide following behind.

"I must admit, I have never been to your kingdom. Although I had heard about it's beauty and wealth." Tantalus's eyes gleamed at this. Annabeth had a very strong dislike for him.

"We must show you around, while you are here." Malcolm responded. Though Annabeth knew it was only out of etiquette that Malcolm offered, she didn't want Tantalus poking his nose into any part of the kingdom. Once they were in the throne room, Malcolm and Annabeth sat in their respective thrones. "So, Tantalus, what brings you to our kingdom?"

"King Hades sends his regards." Malcolm nodded in return and for him to continue. "Much has taken place during the council of the Olympians." This caught Annabeth's attention. "I have been sent by my lord to assist with your rule during your mother, Queen Athena's, absence."

Annabeth and Malcolm looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Malcolm shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That is gracious indeed of King Hades; but I assure you, it is not needed."

At this Tantalus smiled wickedly. "I am afraid King Hades insists."

He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Malcolm. Malcolm took it. Annabeth saw the seal of Athens on it. That was strange. Malcolm read it silently, which was frustrating for Annabeth. But she waited patiently. Malcolm gave Annabeth a sidelong glance and then turned his attention back toward Tantalus.

"I see." He motioned for a servant to come forward. "Show Ambassador Tantalus to the olive suite, please."

Annabeth couldn't believe what was happening. Tantalus smiled his sickly smile and did a short bow before following the servant. Once he was out of the room, Annabeth turned to Malcolm. "What is going on?" She demanded.

Malcolm didn't answer. He wordlessly handed over the letter to her before sighing and leaving the room. Annabeth eagerly began reading.

 _Malcolm,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. The council meetings will be taking longer than expected. King Hades has kindly offered to send his ambassador to Athens to help you in any way. Please welcome him into our palace with open arms and follow his council._

 _Athena_

Annabeth sat back in her throne in shock. Something was definitely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe this?!" Annabeth hissed through her teeth. Malcolm sat dejectedly in his office while Annabeth paced in front of him. "She didn't even include me in the letter. No defense of our kingdom. It's ripe for a take over. You know that she would never do this to you, to us."

"Yes, I know." Malcolm snapped back. "But I can't think what else we could do to out maneuver him. He's already postponed training due to 'arena repairs.' Soon he'll be in the forges and melting down the armory."

"There must be something we can do." Annabeth felt completely helpless as she watched Tantalus destroy her city.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Malcolm and Annabeth exchanged glances before Malcolm called, "Come in."

Annabeth's least favorite person walked into the room. "Prince Malcolm." Tantalus did his short bow, which Annabeth thought was deliberately disrespectful. "It was brought to my attention that you have a wounded soldier being tended to in the palace."

"Yes?" Malcolm exchanged a worried glance with Annabeth.

"Is this common procedure?" He tried to look puzzled, but Annabeth could already see where this was going.

"No." Malcolm answered. "My mother wished him to be tended to in the palace due to his heroic deeds. He saved my mother's life as well as preventing war between Athens and Olympus."

"Ahh. I see." His eyes glinted maliciously. "Would this be the famous Percy Jackson."

Malcolm and Annabeth exchanged a look again. "Yes." Malcolm answered hesitantly.

"I would very much like to meet such a brave hero."

"He's resting. He shouldn't be disturbed." Annabeth didn't know why she lied. She just knew she didn't want the man anywhere near Percy.

"I'm sure he could spare some sleep to see me." Tantalus looked at Annabeth for the first time and smiled his sickly smile.

"Of course." Malcolm intervened. "Annabeth, lead the way."

She was left no choice in the matter. She led the way to Percy's room. She had no way of warning Percy. No way of even knowing that he was even in his room or sneaking off to the arena again. It didn't take long before they were standing outside Percy's room with the two guards standing at attention outside it. Annabeth knocked on the door and was relieved to hear Percy's voice on the other side call, "Come in."

She opened the door to find Percy laying in bed. He looked slightly out of breath and a sheen of sweat covered his face. She glared at him for a split second, knowing full well what he was doing before she entered, but her expression quickly changed to one of concern as soon as Tantalus stepped in.

"There he is. Percy Jackson, returner of Zeus' lightning rod, to save his brother." The way Tantalus talked, it sounded like Percy had been the object of a man hunt.

Percy gave Tantalus a confused look and eloquently said, "Uh . . ."

"Private Jackson," Annabeth called to him formally, "this is Ambassador Tantalus of Epirus." Concern flashed across Percy's face, but he quickly masked it.

"I do hope you don't mind," Tantalus gave a sickly smile, "but I have been eager to talk to you. You're all the gossip in Olympus."

"What?" Percy looked practically alarmed at this.

"Although from all the stories, I didn't realize that you were so . . ." His eyes looked Percy up and down as though judging an opponent. "young." He settled on. Percy didn't react. "As I understand it, you're the one that informed Athena that this Castellan character has Hades' crown?"

"Yes." Percy responded warily.

"How do we know that this isn't just a plot to try and get a hold of Hades' riches."

"What?" Percy said stupidly.

"You could be working for Castellan."

"Then why would he try and kill me?"

"Exactly, he tried to. It could be part of a plot to make us trust you."

"Some plot, I nearly died. I would have died if . . ." Percy stopped himself. It was an unspoken agreement, that Annabeth was never to be mentioned in her aid with the lightning rod, stopping Luke from killing her mother, let alone the fact that she found Percy in the arena, the one place she was forbidden to enter.

"Why would Castellan tell you that he stole the crown?" Tantalus continued.

"I don't know. He was trying to get me to join him, when I refused he ran me through. He didn't want me to tell anyone what he had told me."

"Or maybe you're telling lies to get attention. You'd go up the ranks faster that way. You certainly have a comfy room in the palace because of it."

"Hey!" Percy was out of bed now, his face contorted in outrage. "I did _not_ lie. Castellan _is_ out there with others, trying to throw down the king and queens of Olympus. He was going to use Hades' crown to start a war between Zeus and Hades."

Tantalus smiled maliciously. "Well, well. Looks like you're not as wounded as you would have us believe." He sneered. Percy gaped at him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times. "An example must be set. We can not have plots against royals go unchecked just for a few days of comfort."

"Wait a minute!" Percy started to object.

"You are to be striped of your position in the army and removed."

"You can't do that!" Annabeth objected. Tantalus looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there. "It's my fault." she plowed on. "I denied him permission to leave the palace. Mother put me in charge of his recovery. I . . . "

"Princess, it's not your fault he fooled you. You are young and weak." Annabeth gritted her teeth. "That is why I am here, to see through the lies." He turned his beady eyes on Percy. "Remove yourself from the palace or be removed."

Percy didn't say a word. He grabbed some clothing out of the closet walked out the balcony door and nimbly jumped over the wall. Annabeth knew that that was for her benefit.

"No thanks, required. I am always happy to help you get rid of leaches like Percy Jackson." With that he left Malcolm and Annabeth in the room. Malcolm gave Annabeth a pitying look and followed.

Annabeth was furious. This was getting way out of hand. She looked out over the balcony wall and watched as Percy disappeared beyond the palace gates. He didn't look back. She had to do something.

She left the room and made her way to Malcolm's office again. She could hear Tantalus' slick voice. "Jackson needs to be made an example of. And I know just how to get him to understand the gravity of the situation. His weakness is his brother, is it not?"

"Now see, here. We will not go about hurting innocent people." Malcolm sounded outraged.

"Is he so innocent, though?" Tantalus sneered.

Annabeth had heard enough. Tantalus would get his way, no matter how much Malcolm fought. She backed away from the office and went to her own quarters. Percy and Tyson had to be warned. She changed into a blouse and brown pants and topped it off with her cloak. She made sure to arm herself with her knife. She looked at the letter her mother had sent. She didn't know why, but she kept it hoping it would yield further information. It bothered her a great deal. She grabbed it and shoved it in her pack.

She exited her room by her balcony, the same way Percy did. The sun hung low on the horizon, it would be dark in a few hours. She made her way through the gardens until she came to the servants entrance. She slipped out and made her way toward the soldiers barracks. She must have spent an hour looking, but he was no where to be seen. Then she remembered, Tantalus kicked him out ofl the army. He wouldn't go to the barracks, he would go to his brother, Tyson, in the forges.

Annabeth moved as quickly as she dared. She had only been to the forges a handful of times, and had no idea where Percy's brother, Tyson could be. The forges were almost as massive as the soldier barracks. She had a break of luck when she heard Percy's voice. "We have to leave, Tyson. Their saying my name in Olympus. It's only a matter of time before it reaches Thebes. And we both know what happens then."

"What happens then?" Annabeth couldn't help herself.

Percy whirled around. His bright green eyes flashed surprise for a second then turned to a glare. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth fought down the urge to start a fight. "To warn you. Tantalus means to make an example of you through Tyson."

Percy immediately looked at Tyson who was shaping a small piece of metal. She could see the concern on his face. "What is going on, Wise Girl?" His voice was on the edge of anger.

"Nothing good, however, I'm just in the dark as you are. All I have is this letter from my mother to go by." She handed the letter to Percy. He squinted at it then moved it over the coals of the forge to read it better by the fading light. Annabeth watched as Tyson just worked on attaching the metal to a larger piece of metal, completely focused on his work.

"What is going on?" Percy asked again, more to himself after reading the letter. Then he gasped. "Uh, your highness, you need to see this."

Annabeth looked back at Percy who was staring at the letter with awe. As she looked closer at what he was looking at she gasped. Words were appearing on the page. Annabeth grabbed the letter from Percy. A new letter from her mother was appearing on the back of the other one. "Of course, invisible ink."

"What?"

Annabeth ignored him and read the letter over the light of the coals.

 _Malcolm and Annabeth,_

 _The council has been less then cooperative. Zeus is on the verge of declaring war against Ares. Hades refuses to believe Jackson's warnings until his crown is returned. Ares has almost gone to war because of the accusations alone. Luckily, with a little bit of help I have talked him out of it. He has sent his own sons out to search for Castellan and the crown. That placated Hades and Zeus for a couple of weeks. But Hades grows restless and we were all forced to sign an agreement. Ambassadors of his kingdom are to be sent out to keep an eye on our kingdoms, just in case any of us are preparing for war. Malcolm, do what you can to preserve our kingdom. Until the crown is found, there is little that can be done. Prepare for the worst._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Athena_

Annabeth read the letter over and over.

"Looks like Castellan got what he wanted anyway."

"No we can't give up." Annabeth mumbled. "Ares sent his own sons to look for the crown, perhaps they've sent back some information, at least where not to look."

"And how are we going to get that information. Everyone distrusts everyone else."

"That's not true. They will have made alliances. Mother mentioned she got help to convince Ares not to go to war. She has alliances."

"Not sure how those alliances are going to help find the crown."

Annabeth gave Percy a calculating look. "I have a plan."

"I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"I need you to be my escort."

"What? No way. Uh-uh. I'm not going to Olympus. Not to mention, won't you be missed here."

"Not really. Tantalus barely acknowledges me as it is. Can you believe he asked me to change his sheets the other day? Besides, no one will recognize you."

"No one but Zeus's soldiers."

"We'll disguise you. All escorts have to have armor on. With a helmet on, no one will recognize you."

"I have a helmet." Tyson interrupted.

"Even if we did do this, there is no guarantee that we could find any information on Castellan." Percy argued.

"We have to do something. War is about to break out at any second." Annabeth argued back.

Percy clenched his jaw and shook his head. "This is crazy, but we're in."

"We?"

"I can't leave Tyson here in Tantalus's hands."

"Okay." She conceded. "I'll get horses for us to ride. Meet me at the west gate. And make sure you're dressed for the occasion."

Annabeth left in a whirl. She had a great deal to do to get ready. More importantly she had to make sure Malcolm knew what was going on so he could cover for her. Tantalus couldn't suspect a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

After Annabeth left, Percy turned toward Tyson. "Hey big guy, a bad man is going to come and get you. We have to leave, now."

Tyson stopped his work and looked at Percy for the first time since he got there. "Bad men after Percy?"

"Yeah." Percy sighed. "They want to hurt you because of me. I'm sorry."

"Percy needs protection."

"No big guy. We need to get out of here. I've got to go to the armory and somehow find some decent armor. I don't even have a proper . . . sword?" All while Percy was talking, Tyson was moving quickly about the forge. He removed a tarp that was draped over what Percy assumed was wood to reveal the most beautiful armor Percy had ever seen. It was a gray steel with a blue-green tinge if you looked at it right. And there among it, sheathed in it's scabbard, was a sword. Percy gaped at it.

"Now Percy will be protected."

"For me?" Tyson nodded. "How? When?"

"While you were sleeping, I measured you. I have been working on it ever since."

Percy gravitated toward the sword. He lifted it and was surprised by how light it was. He slowly unsheathed the sword and was surprised to see a slight bronze glow in the metal. He gave it a few experimental swings. It fit him perfectly. "I can't . . . ." The words stuck in Percy's throat. "Tyson. Thank you." Percy sheathed the sword.

Tyson smiled and hugged Percy, to which Percy returned the hug. "Come on and help me into this. It didn't take long before Percy was fully armored with breast plate, leg guards, arm bracers and helmet. He strapped his new sword onto his waist.

"I haven't finished the shield." Tyson said sadly.

"It's alright. This is more than I ever expected. Come on, time to go." Percy draped his cloak over his new armor to make him stand out less. They were just about to the leave the forge, when Percy heard a familiar slick voice.

"We have to be firm with these things. We can't have the slightest degree of mercy."

Percy put a finger to his lips, motioning for Tyson to be quiet. He then motioned for Tyson to follow him. They snuck out of the forge just before Tantalus and Malcolm arrived. They picked their way through the forges toward the west gate. Percy pulled his cloak closer around his body as he made his way through the city. When they reached the west gate, Percy saw Annabeth waiting with three horses. Which, considering the fact he had never ridden a horse before, made him nervous.

"Ponies!" Tyson exclaimed as they approached her.

Annabeth's grey eyes fixed on Percy. He couldn't quite read her expression. "Will this suffice as an escort's armor?"

"Where did you steal it?"

"Tyson made it. Turns out that's why he hasn't been visiting me."

"Percy needs protection." Tyson affirmed.

"You have no idea." Annabeth grumbled as she turned back toward the horses. "I've bribed the guards. It didn't take much. If we hurry, we'll reach Olympus by late afternoon. I left mother's note with Malcolm. He'll do his best to stop Tantalus."

Percy helped Tyson onto his horse, and then struggled to get himself on his horse. "Just so you know, we've never riden before."

"Well, learn fast." With that she raced her horse out of the gates, leaving Percy and Tyson struggling to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was sore, he was hot, and at the sight of Olympus, he had to fight the urge to turn around and run.

"So what's the plan?" Percy wiped his brow.

"I need to talk to my mother, and you need to get familiar with the Ares soldiers."

"How exactly am I to do that?"

"They trust those that have been victorious in battle. So show them your scar, tell them how you won in battle."

"That makes no sense, as I clearly lost."

"They don't know that. Make it work, Percy. We need to know what they know. Oh, and while we are at court, you are to act as my escort. That means you walk slightly behind me, keep your eyes forward at all times, never speak unless I give you permission, don't show any emotion, oh, and make sure no one touches me. Should any of the men there attempt to so much as shake my hand, draw your sword."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Annabeth looked so grim about it, that Percy wondered how dangerous the situation really was that they were entering in.

"Keep your helmet on, so no one will recognize you." Percy wanted to say 'duh,' but decided against it. "Tyson, you will need to stay in the stables with the horses. Make sure no one messes with them or steals them."

"This place is starting to sound worse than Thebes." Percy fought down the urge to run again.

"Olympus is a beautiful city . . . on the surface. But there are a lot of ugly secrets it hides."

Percy put on his helmet. "Eyes forward. Hand on sword. Talk to Ares soldiers. Yep, we're gonna die."

"Just follow my lead." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Tyson, keep your head down and don't look at anyone." Percy instructed.

They approached the gates. Annabeth removed her hood and Percy was surprised to see her wearing a small tiara. He'd never seen her wear one before. He had a feeling that she had to show off as much status as she could here. The guards passed them on without a second look. The city was quite beautiful, clean, and well kept. But it was the little things that made it feel off. Only men wandered the streets and with wary eyes. There were no women about at market. No children playing in the streets. When Percy did see a child, a woman quickly ran out of the safety of her home and snatched the child back into the house. The closer they got to the palace, the more nervous Percy got.

When they entered the palace gates, Percy looked up in awe at the gleaming white building. "Eyes forward." Annabeth snapped. Percy snapped his eyes forward again. Groomsmen came to take the horses. But Annabeth stopped them. "Show my servant where to take them, he'll look after them. They bowed and did as asked, as though this were a common request. Annabeth squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and entered the palace. Percy kept pace with her, but slightly behind as they had discussed. The palace was huge and like a city within a city. It was busier than he had ever seen Athens. Men and women bustled about in their fine attire. Percy watched as a man snuck up behind a woman and wrapped his arms around her, catching her unawares. She clearly did not appreciate it and looked very uncomfortable. Percy was beginning to understand Annabeth's instructions. He became even more attentive. They were half way through the extremely long hall when a man called Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth, is that you?" The stranger said.

Annabeth dutifully stopped. "Prince Wendell."

"Little Annabeth. You grow more beautiful every time I see you." The man was easily twice Annabeth's age. He stepped closer and opened his arms wide. Percy could see the flash of fear cross Annabeth's features. He immediately drew his sword and pressed it at the man's throat. If he stepped any closer, he would impale himself. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Apologies, Prince Wendell. My mother is rather strict when it comes to my virtue. She has given my escort permission to kill . . . if it comes to it. But it is good to see you. Unfortunately, my mother is waiting for me, and you know how she hates waiting."

"Of course." Prince Wendell took a couple of steps back, removing the blade from his throat.

Percy saw a hand reaching out toward Annabeth's back. He flicked his sword quickly over her head and smacked the flat of the blade on the hand that almost touched her. There was a satisfying yelp. By this point, they had effectively drawn the attention of the entire hall. Annabeth took one glance at the second offender, before turning her attention back to Prince Wendell. "Perhaps I shall see you later." She deadpanned.

"Until next time." He bowed slightly, but he eyed Percy.

Annabeth brushed by him, while Percy kept pace and sheathed his sword. "I think I'll have to keep you as my escort." She smirked.

Percy didn't respond. He was far too aware of everyone's eyes following them down the corridor. But no one intercepted again. Before long they had reached two incredibly large doors. One was open. And without a second thought Annabeth walked through it. The room was bigger than the corridor they had just walked down, and it was filled with thrones, all different, with different symbols on them. Kings and Queens were either sitting upon their thrones or mingling with others. All of them were arguing. Percy's mouth went dry at the sight.

"Princess Annabeth of Athens." A voice announced.

The entire room turned it's focus on them. Percy did his best to keep his eyes forward and show no emotion, but that didn't stop his heart from racing.

"Annabeth." Queen Athena walked out of the middle of the crowd and toward her daughter. They gave each other a rather short and awkward hug that Percy guessed was purely for show. Athena glanced at Percy before turning her attention back to Annabeth. "You must be tired from your travels. Come and rest in my chambers." She guided Annabeth across the large room and through a door on the other end. Percy awkwardly followed. Soon Athena ushered Annabeth into a room. Percy was about to follow, but Athena stopped him.

"Guard the door from eavesdroppers." Annabeth instructed. Percy was a little bit peeved that he didn't get to go in, but remembered his place, turned about face and stood in front of the door. As the door closed, Percy heard Athena ask, "Why did you bring him?" Then the door blocked the rest of their conversation.

Percy got bored very fast. He thought that he would be standing there all day when an Ares soldier came marching down the corridor. Percy did his best to keep his eyes forward, but Percy couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with this soldier. Sure enough, the soldier stopped right in front of Percy. That's when Percy realized that the soldier was a girl. She looked Percy up and down as though sizing him up for battle.

"You will either tell me what information Princess Annabeth has, or I'll make you tell me." The female soldier sneered. Percy set his jaw in reply. "So be it."

She raised her fist and swung at him. Luckily Percy was ready for it and dodged it easily, making her hit the door behind him instead of him. He quickly maneuvered out of her reach and prepared for her next attack. She cracked her knuckles and rolled her head around, loosening her neck. "Tell me now, and I'll go easy on you." Percy refused to give her the satisfaction of saying a word. She roared and charged at him. Percy went to dodge, but she effectively grabbed him and threw him against a wall. Percy was surprised that he barely felt the impact. He kicked up his leg and effectively pushed her away from him. She hit a door that was on the other side of the hall, then tumbled through the door into a room clearly belonging to someone else. The girl lost her balance and fell roughly to the floor. Unfortunately she landed on a chamber pot, effectively spilling it contents all over her. She glared at Percy, completely outraged.

"What have you done?" Came Annabeth's voice behind him.

"Annabeth!" The soldier roared struggling to stand up.

Annabeth decided not to hang around. She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him further down the corridor. "What did you do?" She repeated.

"She attacked me. Wanted to know what you knew." Percy said defensively. And didn't you tell me that Ares soldiers like to battle and that I would fit in if I . . ."

"We don't need to find out what the Ares soldiers know anymore."

"What? Why?"

"And that was not a soldier." She guided him through some side corridors.

"What do you mean 'not a soldier?'" Percy struggled to keep up.

"That was Princess Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"You're kidding me. But she wasn't even dressed . . ."

"All of Ares children are trained soldiers and dressed for battle."

Percy stopped in his tracks. "Oh, gods."

"Exactly. But never mind that." she continued to pull him down the maze of corridors. "No one has heard from any of the Ares soldiers. So that is a dead end, but we've got a lead. Grover went missing a few day's ago when he went snooping around in the kitchen."

"Grover's missing?"

"Yes, but the clue lies in the kitchen. There must be a spy in the kitchen."

"So is Athena going to tell the council."

"Have you not been paying attention, seaweed brain. The council doesn't believe my mother and have taken steps to move against her. We are on our own." Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "You need to convince the spy that you can be recruited. Talk about how you hate being my escort and how terrible I am, and so forth."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Percy smirked.

Annabeth glared at him. "When you find out who the spy is, try to find out where Castellan is."

"This is not going to work."

"Of course it's going to work. Now get going. The kitchens are just there." She pointed ahead of them.

"Wait, now?!" Percy began to feel that urge to run again.

"Of course, now. We don't have time to lounge about all week. War could break at any moment." She pushed him encouragingly.

"And where will you be?"

"Around. Trying to prevent Ares from declaring war against Athens since one of our soldiers shoved their princess into a chamber pot."

"It was an accident and she started it. I am not about to offer myself up to be a punching bag just because she's a princess."

"I'm not saying you're in the wrong, just go." Annabeth sighed.

Percy swallowed his fear and walk down the corridor Annabeth pointed down. He could smell the delicious feast the kitchen was preparing. His stomach growled longingly. When he reached the kitchen, it was extremely busy with servants running around cutting meats, vegetables, and fruits, rolling out dough, and other sweets. The smell of baking bread was coming from the ovens. Percy stood there, taking in the scene. He hadn't realized it would bring back so many memories.

"You there, what are you doing in my kitchen?" A dumpy looking man walked toward him looking quite cross.

Effectively snapped out of his trance, Percy tried for the truth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that I've been traveling all day and then had to stand guard for the last hour. I have to hurry back soon and I was just looking for a bite to eat."

The man's look softened. "Follow me. Don't touch anything." Percy did as he was instructed and followed the man to an undisturbed part of the kitchen, where a little table and a chair stood. "Sit." He ordered. Percy sat. The man walked back through the kitchen and soon returned with a platter full of food.

"Thank you so much. I have some coin to exchange."

The man waved him off. "The royals have more than enough to share with one guard." He winked at him conspiratorially. Percy couldn't help but grin and dug in. "So you're Athenian." Percy gave him a confused look. "Your uniform. Kind of a giveaway."

Percy nodded then swallowed. "Not originally. I sort of ended there this last year."

"So young. What would make you leave your home so soon."

Percy lowered his food from his mouth. The screams and shouts of his past suddenly become louder than the racket of the kitchen. Percy shook himself out of it. "Doesn't matter." He mumbled and began eating again.

"Ah, one of those. I think every one of us has one of those stories. Your parents were tragically killed." He said matter of factly. Percy looked at him warily. "You're not the only one." He showed a pair of rings on his fingers. One was dainty and thin and one was large and thick.

Percy sighed as he looked at the kitchen. "My mother." The man nodded. "She would have loved it here. She was a cook, of sorts. Had her own sweet shop."

"A woman of my own heart." The man nodded. "She never got justice, did she?"

Percy looked back down at his food. " _I'll_ bring her justice." He growled.

The man nodded. "Sadly, that is our only option. The royals only give justice to those that have enough coin. They never help the poor. Too busy fighting among themselves, to care about the likes of us. But, maybe I can help you." The man hummed to himself.

Percy looked back up at him. A tingling began to wash over him. His mouth went dry. He couldn't be the spy, could he? "Help? How?"

The man gave Percy a calculating look. "I don't know why, maybe I feel a connection to you. You're a smart young lad. You know that there is a war coming. The only question is which side are you going to be on?"

The two stared at each other. Percy looked around the busy kitchen making sure no one was paying them any attention. "You mean, you? You're with Castellan?"

"Castellan and I are of the same opinion, yes. But we serve someone greater. The true heir. He will claim Olympus for himself and sweep the unworthy so called Kings and queens of Olympus off their thrones. They will get what is truly coming to them." His eyes gleamed maniacally. "Most of the staff are loyal to him." He said matter of factly. "Zeus is not a kind master and an even worse king. We are eager to see him gone."

"Who is this 'true heir? Where is Castellan? Is it true that he has Hades' Crown?" Percy blurted out.

"Keep it down. No one knows were Castellan's army is or when 'he' will strike. It is our job to just be ready and cause as much chaos as possible. Keeping the royals distracted with rumors of them moving against each other has been quite easy. And now having the personal escort of Princess Annabeth of Athens, we can maybe finally out smart the Queen of Wisdom. What do you say?"

"But Ares has armies out looking for Castellan. Surely they'll find them and report back."

"You mean, they'll try to." He pulled out of his apron a claw of some type of bird. It had a rolled up piece of paper tied to it. Percy instantly realized it was a report. "I've been collecting them. I want to show Zeus how bad he messed up." He pointed to the meat on Percy's plate. "They don't even realize they're eating the evidence."

Percy dropped the meat he was eating back on the plate. "What do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"All you have to do is plant this knife in Athena's room. She refuses to let any of the staff in. She's a smart one. The rest will unfold." The cook pulled out a knife that had the Ares crest engraved into the handle. Percy felt his heart race as he took the knife. The cook smiled widely, poured a cup of wine and raised it, indicating that Percy should do the same. "To the fall of Olympus."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy stood in the corridor staring at the knife. Percy liked the cook. He was looking out for the little guy like Percy was trying to do. But was what Castellan doing really the best way? Percy wondered if siding with the Olympian royals was much better. Could whoever Castellan was working for really be a better ruler than Zeus? These questions raced round and round in his head. Which side did he want to be on? Would Castellan really help him avenge his mother?

"Percy!" Annabeth's reprimanding whisper startled him. He immediately hid the dagger. "Where have you been?"

"I got lost. Sorry." Percy lied.

"Well, come on." She motioned for him to follow her. When they got to Athena's room, she motioned him inside this time. Percy's heart began to race. Inside, Queen Athena was sitting on a vanity chair as though it were a throne, waiting expectantly. "So, what did you find out?" Annabeth urged.

Percy felt the weight of the dagger beneath his armor. He could still feel the conflict within him going back and forth, but for some reason being in Annabeth and Athena's presence, he knew what his decision was. "I talked with one of them."

"One of them?"

"The staff. They hate Zeus with a vengeance. They have been whispering rumors to stoke the flames of war. To be honest, I was sorely tempted to join." Annabeth and Athena exchanged looks. Percy plowed on. "I was instructed to plant this in your room." Percy took out the dagger. Annabeth stepped closer to examine it.

"Don't touch it." Athena warned.

"It has the insignia of Ares. It belongs to one of his sons." A look of horror flashed across Annabeth's face.

Athena rose from her seat and looked at the dagger. "Is this all you learned?" She inquired.

"No one here knows where Castellan or the crown are. Their task is to keep everyone's attention on each other and not on the boarders. He or one of the staff have been shooting down the messenger birds. He has been cooking them up and feeding them to the Olympians." Athena gave a look of disgust. "He keeps the leg holding the report as a trophy. He wants to brag to Zeus."

"If he's been collecting the legs holding the reports as a trophy, then maybe there is a way to find out where Castellan is at after all. We need to find out where he is keeping his trophies."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Percy wished he kept his mouth shut. Percy and Annabeth were outside the palace kitchens. They both had their cloaks with the hoods covering their faces. While they waited Annabeth seemed to study Percy more than the palace kitchens.

"Why didn't you join them?" She asked him out of the blue.

Percy gave her a nervous glace, he wasn't sure he should answer. "I don't know."

"Why were you tempted to frame my mother?" She asked the harder question.

Percy huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't tempted to betray Athena. Out of all of the Olympians, she is the most just and fair. I respect her and how she treats her people. In fact, it is because of that that I couldn't betray her. The other's . . . far more tempting. But you have to admit, your mother only has control over her little corner. Twice we have seen other Olympians come in and flex their control over Athens and her rule."

Annabeth seemed to ponder this. "Why were you tempted to join them?" She asked so sincerely it took Percy off guard.

"I . . . " he swallowed what he was about to say. "It doesn't matter." Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Percy cut her off. "There he is."

The cook was laughing jovially and placed several large baskets of food in a cart by the door. Once the cart was full, they watched him leave the palace gates and into the city. They followed as closely as they dared. Every once in a while, he would stop at a home and give one of the baskets of food to a family that clearly looked in need. The food was obviously leftover from the royals feast.

"Doesn't look like a villain." Annabeth sounded worried.

"The people are not being taken care of. They suffer under Zeus's rule. He is only doing what he can to help them survive."

"You sound like you know from personal experience."

Percy didn't answer. "He thinks that by getting rid of Zeus, it will make things better for them."

"What do you think?"

"I think . . . he's home." Percy avoided the question as he watched the cook park his empty cart next to a small house, unlock the door, and walk in. "Now what?"

Annabeth didn't answer, but walked right toward the house. Percy almost called after her, but instead tried to catch up. She snuck around to the back and peeked into one of the small windows. Percy couldn't see through it, but could see clearly into the backyard, where a large structure, separate from the house, stood. Percy didn't think much of it at first, but the more he looked at it in the growing dark, the more he realized that it was a very uncommon sight. Percy couldn't help himself, he snuck over toward it. Sure enough it had a thick lock on the door. This only peaked Percy's curiosity more.

"He's coming!" Annabeth warned.

Percy immediately ducked behind the building, while he saw Annabeth press herself against the side of the house. Percy heard the distinct opening and shutting of a door. He listened to the cook's footsteps in the garden, the sound of keys clanging against each other, and the sound of a lock clicking. Percy edged himself around the building and toward the front. The door was open and shielded him from view, but he could see through the gap between the door and wall. The cook was humming merrily as he pulled out the bird's claw he was holding earlier with the rolled up parchment on it. He pulled out a bucket from a shelf and placed the leg in it. He turned to study something in the corner with mild interest and then turned back to his little make shift desk. Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth. He could just make out her shadow pressed against the wall. Then he realized with a start that there were two shadows. Annnabeth wasn't alone.

Before he could notify her, there was a blood curdling war cry as the second shadow charged toward the building. Percy immediately drew his sword and moved to intercept, but the person quickly dodged Percy and elbowed him hard in the chest effectively landing him on his rear.

"No! Stop!" Percy heard Annabeth scream. Too late, the sword ran through the cook. The cook looked from the figure to Percy as recognition dawned on him. Percy watched helplessly as the life drained from him andhe fell lifeless to the ground. He looked back up at the attacker. Princess Clarisse glared down at the man with such intense hatred, that for the moment, Percy was glad it wasn't directed at him. "Clarisse, we could have gotten information out of him." Annabeth stormed over.

"He's a murderer." She growled. She turned to look in the corner. Now that Percy was facing the building he saw a body crumpled in the corner wearing the Ares uniform. "I knew that if I kept an eye on you wise girl, I'd find a lead."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Annabeth approached her. "But we have to be smart about this. We need information." Percy pulled himself off the ground and approached the body. Sure enough, he had a scabbard for a knife across his chest, but it was empty. So his plan was to frame Athena for a son of Ares's murder.

"Then get me some information." Clarisse now turned her bloodied sword toward Annabeth. Percy immediately got in-between.

"There's no need for threats. We're on the same side." Percy growled.

"That remains to be seen." her growl turned fiercer. "Information."

"The cook kept the reports from the messenger birds. We need to find the legs with the reports." Annabeth moved past Percy, ignoring Clarisse's sword.

"The bucket on the shelf." Percy responded.

Annabeth found the bucket. She began reading each report and organizing them according to where they originated from. When she was finished, she stepped back to look at her work.

"Nothing?!" Clarisse roared in anger.

"No, look." Annabeth pointed to the reports. "The Ares soldiers send reports every week, like clockwork. All of these reports have the same number. This one is short. If I were to guess. I'd say they found something, but they were unable to report it."

Clarisse grabbed the report and read it. "This is Tiberius' division. He headed south." She turned and looked at the body crumpled on the floor. "Tiberius." She said it as though she were talking to the soldier.

"He must have come back when he realized that the message birds weren't getting though." Annabeth looked sadly at the dead body. "We are going to have to be careful. We don't know what will be waiting for us."

"I will find Hades' crown and restore Ares's honor." She said as she walked toward the door. "By myself." She slammed the door shut and locked it before they could react.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth screamed through the door. "You can't take an army! They'll see you a mile away." She pounded on the door. "Clarisse!" She turned to look at the two bodies that they were trapped with. "You can't leave us here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth could feel the panic rising. How could she be so stupid. Not only did she fail to realize that they were being followed, but she practically gave Clarisse Castellan's location, and then she locked them in here. No doubt she was relaying the information to Ares this very moment, setting them up to take the blame for her brother's death. The panic began to rise again. She had to get out of here.

Percy on the other hand seemed to be taking things a lot calmer. He was studying Tiberius again. She wasn't sure what interest he could possibly have with the dead soldier. "What are you doing? We have to find a way out of here." She turned to examine the door. Percy didn't answer, instead he pulled out the dagger from it's hiding place beneath his armor and went to sheath it in Tiberius's scabbard. Annabeth huffed in annoyance. "It won't matter that we don't have the dagger. We'll be framed for his death anyway, if we don't get out of here."

Percy ignored her and sheathed it anyway. Annabeth turned her attentions back toward the door. "Huh." Percy said out loud. "That's not right."

"What's not right?" Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"It's crooked."

"What are you talking about?"

Percy motioned to the dagger now sheathed in its scabbard, but it didn't look right. It wasn't sitting all the way in and was crooked. Percy removed the dagger and tipped the scabbard upside down and began fiddling with it. The dead body slumped a little more and Annabeth could feel her panic rise again. She turned away again and focused on the door. "Well, would you look at that." Percy said. Annabeth turned to see Percy holding a crumpled piece of paper. The dagger was now in it scabbard sitting correctly. "Looks like he hid this. Wonder if he knew?" He said while looking at the dead soldier.

Annabeth snatched the paper from his hand and began to carefully smooth it out. "It's a map." She announced. "Oh, no." There, clearly marked on the map, were two x's. One labeled Castellan and one labeled Hades' Crown. "Castellan doesn't have the crown." She groaned.

"So who does?" Percy asked.

"Polyphemus." Chills went down Annabeth's back.

"Who?"

"Polyphemus. He was banished to the sea of monsters because of his love of human flesh. He was last heard of living in a cave."

"Sea of monsters?"

"An area to the south were criminals are banished to. It is rather fitting."

"So why does this Poly guy have it?"

"Polyphemus." Annabeth scolded. Then she pondered the question. "What if, Castellan bought his services with Hades' Crown, so he would join their cause."

"You'd think that human flesh would be enough." Percy pondered.

"Maybe." Annabeth pondered it. "It won't do us any good unless we get out of here." She rolled the map up and shoved it into her pack, while she studied the door.

"Well, you're not getting out that way. That door is designed to make it impossible to get through. No, the cook made this shelter for his illegal acts. So he would make an escape route, if ever he would need it."

"How do you know this?" Annabeth was truly curious. Percy avoided her gaze and instead began tapping on the floor. There it was again, he was avoiding her questions. What was he hiding? Her curiosity was driving her mad, but she held her peace and watched him crawl along the floor with some amusement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening, so if you don't mind." Percy kept his gaze on the floor.

"By all means." Annabeth smirked. Her mind wandered through the haze of questions. Had he been involved with illegal things? What had he been promised that would tempt him to turn against the Olympians? Would he consider it in the future? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hollow thump.

"Found it." Percy smirked. He was crouched in the corner of the shelter where several crates were. He immediately began moving them until the entire corner was empty. He searched around until he grabbed hold of something and pulled. A panel of the floor lifted up on a hinge. "Your escape, your highness."

Annabeth couldn't believe it. "How did you know?" She asked again.

He only shrugged. "Would you like for me to go first?"

Again he avoided her questions. It was driving her nuts. Why was he being so evasive? Annabeth waved for him to go first. "Yes, please."

He stepped onto the ladder and descended into the darkness below. After a moment his voice called from the dark. "It's clear, your highness." Annabeth began her descent. It wasn't a very deep hole, and the tunnel was crudely dug. When she got to the bottom, she noticed that Percy held a torch he must have found.

"Shall we?" Percy led the way through the tunnel, holding the torch out in front of him. "It shouldn't be a very long tunnel, probably to the next street."

"So those doing illegal activities, dig a tunnel to escape." Annabeth couldn't help her accusing tone. Percy didn't respond. They walked some distance when they came across a side tunnel.

Percy stopped to look it over, curiosity written all over his face. "Should we go down it?" Annabeth asked trusting his judgement more and more.

"No." Percy's voice was strong and resolute. He moved past it and continued down the tunnel.

It wasn't long before they reached a dead end. A ladder stood ready to take them to the surface. Percy handed the torch to Annabeth and climbed up. He was up higher than the torch light, and it wasn't until he called for her that she realized she was holding her breath.

"Extinguish the torch and come up." he called.

Annabeth did as she was instructed and extinguished the torch. As soon as the darkness enveloped her she had to grope around to find the ladder again. She soon found it and made her ascent. Percy was waiting at the top with his hand held out. She gratefully took it and was glad she did as she tripped while stepping out of the hole. Percy deftly caught her and helped her find her balance. Annabeth was glad it was dark as she could feel herself blush. "Thank you." She tried not to stutter. "We have to get back to the palace. I have to talk to my mother."

Percy motioned the way down the street toward the palace, which was lit up in the night. Annabeth set the pace as they walked back toward the palace, with Percy one step behind and to the side. For some reason this bothered Annabeth. But she didn't know why as that was his place.

Before long, they reached Athena's chambers. Annabeth rushed in unannounced. She was surprised to see not only Athena, but two other royals, King Hermes and King Poseidon. They seemed to be in deep discussion, when Annabeth rushed in.

"Annabeth! What on earth?" Athena exclaimed.

"Forgive me mother. I did not realize you had company." Annabeth was truly horrified.

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she looked at Annabeth. She motioned for her to come in.

"Get the horses ready." She instructed Percy in a low voice. He bowed in response and left. Annabeth closed the door behind her.

"Come and tell us what news you bring." her mother pressed.

Annabeth felt quite intimidated in the presence of the two kings, but suppressed her insecurities and gave her report. She told them everything they had found at the cooks house and Clarisse's unexpected appearance. She talked until there was no more to say.

"Clarisse left with a fifty Ares horsemen not half an hour." King Poseidon informed her.

"She doesn't know what she is headed toward. We have to stop her." Annabeth knew she was being forward, but felt she had no choice.

"We can't. After news of Clarisse leaving reached Zeus, he locked down the city. No one comes or goes." Athena said gently.

"But there might be a way out." Hermes said as though making a point from an earlier argument.

"It's too dangerous." Athena insisted.

"It is not without risk, but it might be our only chance." Poseidon insisted.

Athena opened her mouth to argue, but Annabeth interrupted. "What is it?"

Hermes eyed her, then began explaining. "The tunnel you escaped through, it is not the only one."

"We saw one branch off the one we were in, but how would we navigate them?"

"That's the question, isn't it." Hermes smiled as if he had just told some inside joke.

Annabeth looked to her mother. Her jaw was set and she looked determined. "No. The risk is too great. We are just going to have to see how Clarisse fairs."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but her mother gave her a look that clearly meant that the matter was decided and there was nothing she could do to change her mind. "I will make sure my escort is settled then." Annabeth curtsied to the kings and to her mother and left the room.

There were so many thoughts running through her head as she walked the empty halls. The tunnels, Clarisse, and Polyphemus were all occupying her mind, when all too soon she reached the courtyard. Percy and Tyson were waiting with their steeds. "We've got a problem." Annabeth stated. "Since Clarisse's sudden departure with her army, Zeus has closed Olympus. And we're on our own."

"Not entirely." A voice came from behind her. Tyson immediately knelt, but Percy did not. When Annabeth gave him a look, he reluctantly knelt.

"King Hermes." Annabeth curtsied. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am willing to lend my men to cause a distraction for you to leave the city unnoticed."

Annabeth studied him for a moment. "What is your price?"

"I am not asking for one. Is not peace among the Olympians and us set to purpose as one against the real enemy not a high enough price, if you think you can do this." Annabeth still did not trust him. "I've written a letter to my vizier to give you rest and supplies in Thebes on your way south. You will be passing through my kingdom anyway."

Annabeth did not trust him. No one really did trust Hermes. He was friendly and charismatic to your face, while he stole your purse when you weren't looking. "Fine, but don't tell my mother." Annabeth decided. Percy stood up suddenly looking quite distressed.

"Naturally." The king smiled wide.


	7. Chapter 7

The escape went off without a hitch. They were free and clear of the city of Olympus without anyone seeing them, since the guards were too occupied with some drunken soldiers. Percy didn't mind leaving Olympus. He was quite glad to be out of the city. No it was the place they were headed to, that worried Percy. Tyson wasn't taking the news too well either. Of all the places they had to be headed to, Thebes was the last place on earth Percy wanted to see.

Once they had made camp for the night, Percy voiced his concerns. "This is a bad idea. We should avoid Thebes and just continue south." Percy hoped he could convince Annabeth.

"Then we would starve in the wilderness. We need supplies, and it would be rude to turn down King Hermes's hospitality."

"Nothing good happens in Thebes."

"Listen to Percy." Tyson rocked back and forth while staring at the fire, clearly upset.

Annabeth eyed him worriedly for a moment, then set her jaw and said, "We'll be fine. You'll see. Get some rest. We're leaving early."

Thebes was a day and a half's ride straight south from Olympus. The closer they got, the more upset Tyson got and the more jumpy Percy got. Every bush, the wind moving the sand, and shadow, held potential threats. Percy had given up trying to convince Annabeth of the folly of her plan. He had thought about having Tyson travel around the city without them, but outside the city held just as many threats as within did. No it was best they stayed together. Percy hoped his helmet and cloak would cover his face. Tyson was equally pulling frantically on his hood to make sure it was covering his face. Percy half expected for them to be attacked the moment they entered the city, but nothing happened. Annabeth had the gaul to smirk at Percy. Still Percy did not take his hand off of his sword. The streets became familiar as they headed toward Hermes palace. Memories washed over Percy with each passing street. Tyson had stopped all motions and held perfectly still as though waiting for the worst. Percy put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Stay close, we'll get out of this." Tyson gave a slight nod.

At last they reached the palace. Percy's hand on his sword tightened around it. There at the top of the steps stood a man as big as a bear. He smiled widely as they dismounted and descended the stairs to greet them. "Greetings, Princess Annabeth. This is an unexpected surprise."

"You are Hermes's vizier, I presume." Annabeth formally addressed him.

"Agrius, at your service." He bowed deeply.

"I have a note from King Hermes giving you instructions." Annabeth handed him the note.

Agrius took the parchment offered him, opened it and began musing it's contents. "I am commanded to give you rest and supplies." He read. "You're on the hunt for the villain Castellan." He eyed her at this.

Warning bells went off in Percy's head. He wished he could stop Annabeth's response.

"As much as I wish we were, we are not, we have a more important mission at the moment."

"I see." Agrius responded. And Percy really thought he did see. "Please follow me." Annabeth followed him up the stairs with Percy and Tyson following.

Tyson took Percy's instructions a little too literally when he fell into step beside Percy with his shoulder up against his. As soon as they entered the palace, Tyson began to chant, softly at first, so only Percy could hear him, "Left your dead. Left your dead." The moment Agrius took a left turn, Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs, "Left your dead."

A lot of things happened at once. As soon as they turned the corner, the were suddenly surrounded by soldiers. Tyson with all his screaming charged immediately. Percy was right behind Tyson, sword drawn. Annabeth tried to demand answers from Agrius, "What is the meaning of this?"

Agrius smiled casually, "Hermes only wanted you delayed, giving time for other options, but I have different orders, especially regarding you."

At this Annabeth drew her hidden dagger and joined in Percy and Tyson's fight.

"I told you this was a bad Idea." Percy yelled as he parried a sword and stabbed his opponent in the gut.

"Not now." Annabeth gritted her teeth as she slit a soldiers throat.

Percy and Annabeth found themselves fighting back to back. Tyson was on a rampage. He had grabbed a torch as his weapon and used it with deadly force, smashing it over every head that came close. "We've got to get out of here." Percy yelled as he watched more and more soldiers coming down the hallway. Tyson saw them and ran screaming toward them. "Tyson!" Percy screamed after him.

"Percy, look here!" Annabeth called.

Percy drew his attention away from Tyson for just a moment to see Annabeth pull back a tarp and reveal a set of steps behind it. "Were does it go?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but it's our only escape."

"But Tyson." Percy looked back down the hallway. Tyson and the soldiers were gone. "No!" Percy went to go after him.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed him by the arm. Percy glared at her. "We have to go."

He knew she was right. The sound of more soldiers coming was enough to convince Percy. They flew down the steps behind the tarp. They ran blindly for some time until they came out in what Percy recognized the servants barracks. Percy had been here once and knew where to go. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran down the street, checking corners before running down the next street. Thebes is a maze, unless you know where you are going. Percy ran down his childhood paths straight to the little shack he knew so well. As soon as they entered it, Percy noticed the dust and the ransacked bins. _Didn't take him long, I bet,_ Percy thought.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth sounded out of breath and slightly afraid.

Percy didn't answer. He didn't dare speak. Not in this place. Percy quickly moved some items around with a practiced hand. _Sugar, flour, eggs and yeast._ He then bent and opened up a door in the floor, just like at the cooks. He immediately descended and lit the candles, right where they left them. By the time they were all lit _,_ Annabeth had reached the bottom of the steps. Percy rushed past her and shut the door. He stood on the make shift ladder for some time. He couldn't tell if he was just trying to catch his breath or deal with being back in this place.

"Percy, I'm sorry." Annabeth started.

"Not now." Percy growled. He felt like he was ready to burst.

"Where are we? How did you know this was here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy came down the steps and sat on the bottom rung. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You lived in Thebes." Annabeth guessed.

Percy clenched his fist, just to keep them from shaking.

"You and Tyson." She continued. "Tyson's rhyme, your reluctance to come here. This is where you lived."

Percy didn't like how perceptive she was. He wanted out of there and he wanted out of there now. He began scrounging around the room. He found a pack and began filling it with whatever supplies he could find. He paused when he found a bag filled with chocolate sweets, but grabbed it and threw it in anyway. All the while, Annabeth watched his every move. Once Percy knew he had all the supplies he could find, his hand reached for the last item. It paused just above an old box, no bigger than his hand. "Percy." Annabeth stood right behind him. Her breath tickled the hairs on his neck. "Talk to me. What is this place?"

Percy's hand shook. "My mother's sweet shop." He gently opened the box. Inside were some coins, jewelry, and other odds and ends that she had treasured. But what they had both treasured above all was the pile of papers with his mother's handwriting neatly upon it. Percy shut the box quickly and grabbed it off the shelf. Immediately, a shelf on the other side of the room trembled and slid neatly open. Annabeth's mouth opened and then shut quickly. Percy led the way out, quickly lighting a torch. Annabeth silently followed. Once on the other side, Percy threw a lever and the door slid shut.

They walked silently through the tunnel for some time until Annabeth said suddenly, "You once said that if someone is doing something illegal that they would have an escape route."

Percy stopped so suddenly, that Annabeth almost ran into him. He turned to look at her, his anger palpable on his face. "The only illegal thing my mother ever did was plot to leave her abusive husband."

"Why didn't she?" She replied.

Percy turned and continued up the tunnel. He didn't want her to see the tears that were threatening to burst. "She was waiting for her son to be old enough to defend her." It was a terrible excuse. Percy knew it was. But he also knew that it was the truth. He wouldn't have been able to legally take charge of his mother until he was sixteen. Without him taking charge of her, they would have been branded traitors and been stoned.

"Where is she? What happened?" He heard her voice tremble.

Percy paused for just a moment as visions of that terrible night washed over him. He pushed past it and spat out bitterly, "What do you think?"

Annabeth, gratefully, was quiet the rest of their trip through the tunnels. Percy just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, not thinking. Percy recognized the stretch of tunnel that he and Tyson escaped through. He followed the same path and soon they were climbing out of a hole in the ground outside the city walls. He helped Annabeth climb out. "How are we going to get there. We've lost our horses." Annabeth wasn't looking at all like her usual confident self.

Percy smirked. "When in Thebes, do as they do." Annabeth raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "It is, after all, the City of Thieves."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy figured that the owner wanted them to steal the mare because it was so old and slow. He didn't think that they would ever catch up to Clarisse. Not that he was eager to confront the Ares princess again. Annabeth was giving directions from the back. "Turn a little to the left. Go faster." Percy was gritting his teeth. Annabeth had already promised that when they got the crown, she would speak to King Hermes and get Tyson back. Truth was, Percy had heard so many horror stories about the prisons of Thebes, he didn't think he would ever see Tyson again. That thought alone was enough to rack him with guilt. But they continued on south, through the tall grasses. Percy got his first whiff of something wrong when he smelt something delicious cooking. He couldn't see anything until Annabeth pointed it out. It wasn't exactly a cave, more of a hole dug into the hill. They dismounted off of the mare, leaving it to its own devices, and crawled toward the cave through the tall grass. They were about a hundred feet from the hole, when Percy and Annabeth came across their first trap. It was cleverly hidden in the tall grass, but because they had been so low in the grass, they noticed it immediately.

"We'll have to go around. The best approach is most likely from the back." Annabeth whispered. Percy agreed. They changed their course and made sure to avoid any traps. It was long and tedious, and Percy's hair stood on end waiting for the worst to happen. It took half of the day, but they made it to the back of the hill. It was a pretty good sized hill, bigger than it looked from over a hundred yards away. Percy and Annabeth carefully climbed the hill, pausing only once to the sound of Clarisse's cussing.

"You big foul breathed troll! Let me out and fight, you coward!" Her voice carried.

Percy and Annabeth finally came over the crest of the hill, lying low to the ground. Clarisse was in a cage, pulling furiously on the bars.

A large and bulky man had his back turned and was busy tending to the fire. It had a large spit across it. There were human bones stacked neatly around the pit. "Scream all you like. There's no one around for miles, and if there is, you'll only lead them to their death." Polyphemus turned and grinned maliciously. Now that he was facing Clarisse, Percy saw that he had only one eye, with a patch over the other. Percy was strongly reminded of Tyson, and he had to fight down the rush of emotions for his fallen brother. His clothes were all mismatched with some fitting and some not, which lead Percy to believe that he had taken them from his victims. And there upon his head was the most hideous helmet Percy had ever seen. It would change color from black to a sickly gray depending on how the light touched it. The sides of the helmet curved toward the face and then flared out at the bottom, giving the appearance of a skeletal face. It sent chills down Percy's spine just looking at it.

"Hades' crown." Annabeth breathed.

Percy couldn't have heard her right. "That's Hades' crown? It certainly doesn't look like a crown." Percy said disbelieving."

"Hades isn't your normal king. It is said that when worn in battle, it scares the soldiers to death." Percy looked at her disbelievingly. "We have to free Clarisse." She continued.

"Oh, my love." Polyphemus called out in a sing-songy voice.

"Coming." A high pitched voice called from in the cave. A small figure in a dress that looked slightly too big shuffled out. A veil covered her face.

"How do you like your meat: rare, medium rare, where there is a little bit of pink in the middle, or well done? Our guests will arrive in a couple of days, and we must make sure everything is prepared."

"Oh, I, uh, don't know there are so many options to choose from. I personally like a little chutney on mine." The girl responded.

"Chutney? I'm not sure I have that out here." He mused. "But anything for my bride. Everything must be perfect for the wedding feast. Don't want to disappoint your escort when he arrives." With that he bounded off to who knows where.

"You are so dead, when I get out of here." Clarisse glared at the bride.

"I'm trying to save you." a familiar voice argued back.

"Is that . . . Grover?" Percy studied the bride.

"Now's our chance." Annabeth urged Percy.

"Wait!" Percy grabbed Annabeth before she could move, just in time as Polyphemus returned with some kind of plant in his hand.

"Got it. This is sure to be a feast to be remembered." He grinned.

Percy could hear some moaning and yelling from inside the hole. Evidently, there were more prisoners than Clarisse to be eaten.

"Maybe if we could free the prisoners." Percy mused.

"Great idea. But you can't do that while he is still around. But maybe you can if he is elsewhere.

"It doesn't look like he is going anywhere anytime soon." Percy speculated.

"So we'll make him leave."Annabeth then began moving back down the hill.

"How? Where are you going?" Percy asked alarmed.

"Wait for my signal and start freeing the prisoners. Then we will be able to take him down." She continued backing down the hill.

"Wait!" Percy wanted to shout, but it came out a whisper. "It's too dangerous."

Annabeth wasn't listening and was halfway down the hill. Percy growled silently. She was so stubborn and bossy, she was driving him crazy. It was about an hour of hearing the bride, aka Grover, giving Polyphemus extra things to do and Clarisse cussing up a storm, before he started cooking the meat when Percy heard a loud snap out in the distance. Polyphemus perked up and looked into the distance. He grinned widely and rubbed his palms together excitedly. "Let's see what else is on the menu." He lumbered off. Percy drew his sword and stabbed it into the dirt as he jumped down the steep side of the hill. He dropped right down in front of the entrance. Grover started screaming until Percy clamped a hand over his mouth. "I'm here to get you out of here, Grover."

"Percy?" Grover turned to look at him. "You look different."

"You're Percy? As in Percy Jackson, the kid who accused Ares of stealing the lightning rod?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean . . . I only found the thieves, I never accused Ares of stealing anything. I did accuse Castellan."

"You are so dead, when I get out of here." Clarisse growled at him.

"You're making it really difficult for me to want to let you out of there." Percy quipped.

"There's no way." Grover exclaimed. "Polyphemus has the keys on him." A scream cut through the air that sounded way too much like Annabeth. "He's coming back! Hide!" Grover wailed. Percy ducked behind Clarisse's cage.

Polyphemus came back with a body slung over his shoulder. "This one is nice and tender. This one will be for you, my love." He dropped the body in front of Clarisse's cage and Percy's stomach turned when he realized that it was Annabeth. Her curly golden hair was matted with dark blood. Anger rose in him.

"You monster!" Clarisse yelled.

Percy leapt out of his hiding spot with a roar and slashed at the man. "What the . . ?" He replied stupidly. Percy only managed slice off his belt, but that was all he needed. "Who are you?" He blinked at him stupidly.

"I'm Nobody." Percy growled.

"I will crush you and eat you!" He roared as he grabbed a long stick. The reach on the man was unbelievable, and Percy was lucky to just avoid getting whacked. But Percy didn't need to reach him, yet. He only needed to keep his attention and lead him away from his hole. Percy saw Grover reach down and pick up the belt. There attached were the keys. He quickly started unlocking cages. Percy however, leapt and dodged and did whatever he could just to stay alive for the moment. It wasn't too much longer when he heard a familiar roar as spear launched itself into Polyphemus's shoulder. He turned to look at the offender. There stood Clarisse with several battered soldiers, glowering at Polyphemus. "You will never defeat me." He roared. Percy went for his legs while he was distracted, but his pole quickly knocked him out of the way. Percy would have never guessed he was such a good fighter from his perch on the top of the hill, but now that they were fighting him, he was more than a match for the dozen of them. Percy managed to get a cut in on his leg, but that didn't do much to stop him. It wasn't long before a good portion of the soldiers were down and it was just Percy and Clarisse left. They fought side by side falling into a rhythm of taking turns attacking and defending. Percy was beginning to think that they had a chance when Polyphemus faked a hit to Percy and instead hit Clarisse in the head, knocking her out. With one final roar, he lunged at Percy. Percy panicked and over swung. Polyphemus knocked him down and trapped him beneath him.

"You look good enough to eat." He cackled.

"Is that why you took the crown?" Percy tried for distraction.

"The crown was given to me as a bride price. I was told it would bring me all the meat I could eat. It has not failed me in that regard."

"Is that they only reason Castellan gave it to you?"

"The one you call Castellan was to be my meal. He offered the crown and my bride for his life. We will be married in a fortnight."

"But eventually, it won't be search parties looking for the crown. It will be armies."

"And when they come, the trap will be set. I think I'll start with you for the feast. I haven't had a young one in ages." His foul breath made Percy choke.

CRACK!

Polyphemus howled in pain.

WHAP!

He rolled off of Percy and rose to face his new opponent. Percy rolled away from Polyphemus when he heard him gasp. "You?! But you're like me."

Percy looked up to see Tyson's one eye glaring at Polyphemus. "I am nothing like you! Don't touch my brother!"

"Brother? He's not your brother. I am!"

Percy looked between the two, stunned. Was it true? Could this be Tyson's mysterious family that he ran away from and refuses to talk about?

"No you're not!" Tyson roared and charged at him with the torch wood still in his hand. Percy pushed past his shock and the pain that spread through his body and joined in with Tyson. Tyson was in a rage and Percy had a hard time just keeping up with him. But bit by bit they pushed Polyphemus back, a slice here, a whack there, until Tyson gave a final hit to Polyphemus's head, the crown flew off and he lay still on the ground.

Tyson refused to look at Percy. "Tyson." Percy called softly. Tyson chanced a look at him with unreadable eyes. Percy hugged him tight. "I thought I lost you. I don't think I can handle loosing anymore family members."

Eventually Tyson hugged him back.

"What are you doing?" Percy heard Clarisse's voice behind him. "He's one of them."

"You're as blind as you are dumb." Percy growled. "Annabeth!" Percy suddenly remembered and ran over to where she lay. Grover was already there bandaging her head wound. Tyson stooped over and picked up the crown, examining it carefully.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Clarisse asked him.

"She's alive, but it's too soon to tell."

"We have to get her out of here." Percy looked for something to carry her in.

"No! You move her with a head wound like that, death is imminent."

"We can't leave her." Percy said helplessly.

"We've got no choice. You heard Polyphemus. Castellan is coming in two days time." Clarisse insisted.

Percy scanned the camp, racking his brain. "You're right. Round up what horses you can and take the crown." He stood and faced Clarisse.

"Excuse me?"

Percy took the crown from Tyson and handed it to Clarisse. "Take Hade' crown. Restore Ares honor by returning it to Hades. Make them see where the real danger lies."

"You're giving it to me? What are you going to do?" Clarisse looked at Percy.

"I'm going to hold off Castellan. If you succeed, we'll have a rescue party. If you fail . . . well, you will have bigger problems to worry about."

"After I tried to kill you, you're trusting me with this?"

"We're on the same side, Clarisse. We need to start trusting each other."

Clarisse stared at him for a moment then suddenly straightened and saluted him. "I won't fail." The soldiers behind her did the same. Percy felt weird saluting back. But soon Clarisse was giving out orders. "Get the horses and get what supplies are absolutely necessary for the trip." The soldiers went to work.

"Grover, Tyson, you should go with her." Percy turned to his friends.

Tyson began violently shaking his head. "I will not leave my brother again. I will help defend the princess."

"I also will not leave you. I have been living in Polyphemus's cave for weeks. I have some ideas on what we can use to defend ourselves. In fact," He suddenly ran into the cave and then rushed back out with a rolled up piece of parchment. "This is a map of where his traps are set, so you don't have to go all the way around." He handed it to Clarisse.

The horses had been rounded up and Clarisse and her soldiers mounted quickly. "Good luck." She nodded toward Percy before spurring her horse into a full gallop toward Olympus, her soldiers right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy, Grover, and Tyson didn't waste any time in preparing the camp. First they moved Annabeth into the hole and laid her on Polyphemus's makeshift bed of furs and wool blankets. It smelt of livestock and reminded him strongly of his fathers stench. Percy wasn't sure if putting her there was better than outside, but at least she was out of the sun. Grover showed Percy where Polyphemus kept all of his weapons and traps. They were setting them up around the entrance when Percy finally got the courage to ask Grover, "So how did you end up a bride?" Percy tried to keep the humor out of his voice, but Grover still glared at him for asking the question.

He sighed in resignation, "I was doing some snooping in the kitchens in Olympus, when someone came up behind me and hit me over the head. Next thing I know, I'm tied up and headed straight to Castellan, who was brokering a deal with Polyphemus. Evidently, I might have bragged a bit too much about helping return Zeus's lightning rod." Percy raised his eyebrow at this. "Okay, a lot. Castellan knows you're alive and wanted information. None of which I had to give, so he gave me to Polyphemus. Lucky for me, he doesn't see very well. I managed to convince him I was on his side and I was a gift. He interpreted that to mean I was a girl and that we were getting married. You know the rest." Grover ducked his head.

"I'm impressed." Percy responded. Grover gave him a disbelieving look. "Really. You used your wits alone to survive. Not an easy feat. And you most likely saved a lot of the soldiers lives, including Clarisse."

"Well, I tried to save lives. Not that princess Clarisse will ever admit it." Grover had a sad look on his face.

"Probably not. But she will always remember that she owes you."

Grover grinned at that thought.

They continued in their work until it got dark. Percy hadn't seen Tyson all day and was surprised to see him sitting by the fire sharpening several blades.

"Hey bud, you know we've only got two arms each, right?" Percy questioned.

"These are too dull for fighting. I will make a trap with these."

"You're the blacksmith. I trust you." Percy went to check on Annabeth.

"Why?" Tyson had stilled his hands and looked quite bewildered. Percy wasn't sure what to say. "You know what I am now. Why would you trust me?"

Percy returned to the fire and sat next to Tyson. "What I know is you saved my life, twice now. I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone unless seriously provoked. I know that you are a talented blacksmith and you make amazing swords and armor." Tyson looked down and blushed. "I honestly don't know what Polyphemus meant, nor do I care. We have been through a lot together, and I will always have your back, just as I know, you will always have mine."

Tyson didn't say anything for a while. Just when Percy thought he should leave him alone with his thoughts, Tyson spoke, "My mother preferred human flesh. I didn't know until the soldiers came. We were branded and cast out." He motioned his eye. "She got real mean after that. I got tired of it and finally left." Tyson looked extremely sad. "I snuck into Thebes. That's when I met Sally and you." Tyson chanced a glance at Percy.

"I remember. We were passing out the sweets we hadn't sold that day to the poor. You were in the alley."

"You were the first ones to be nice to me. Sally should not have died." The statement hung in the air like a dark cloud. Percy felt the familiar lump in his throat.

"I, uh, need to check Annabeth's wound." Percy left uncomfortably.

Annabeth lay unmoving on the makeshift bed, pale, and bereft. The bleeding had stopped. But Percy didn't know much about these things.

"I found some ointment to help with the healing." Grover approached holding a canister. The contents were green and of a mud like consistency. Grover carefully applied it over the wound and with Percy's help re-bandaged it.

"Will she recover?" Percy asked solemnly.

"It's hard to say with head wounds, and I'm no doctor. I just happen to know a few things. But the ointment will help." Grover tried to sound positive, but the underlying question remained.

Tyson insisted on taking first watch that night. Percy didn't realize how tired he was until he lay on the ground. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him. Grover woke him before it was yet light. Percy took his watch at the top of the hill. It was slightly chilly, but it helped keep him awake. It was a few more hours before Percy smelt food cooking below. He climbed down the hill and carefully made his way toward the fire. After a quick breakfast, they worked on finishing their preparations. Before they knew it, the traps were laid and all that was left to do was wait. It was approaching evening, when Annabeth stirred.

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up.

"Don't move." Percy moved to were she was and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You got hit pretty hard. We weren't sure you were going to make it."

"Where am I? What happened?"

Percy explained what happened after she got knocked out. She lay still listening up to the part where Percy gave Clarisse Hades' Crown. "You did what? You idiot! You seaweed brain!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? Thank you for staying behind to save my life?" Percy said bitterly.

"You can't trust Clarisse."

"There was no other choice." Percy stated firmly.

Annabeth sighed as though she were trying to control her temper. "How are we going to defend ourselves?"

"We have the traps that Polyphemus already laid out, and we took the extra traps that he had lying around here and set them up around the camp and at the entrance."

"It's a good start, but not enough."

"What would you suggest?" Percy was getting irritated.

"Arrows."

"None of us can fire a bow."

"You won't need to. And we'll need Tyson's deep voice."

Percy gave her a questioning look when she began giving out orders to Tyson, Grover, and himself. The light was almost gone when they finished the last of the instructions that Annabeth gave, which Percy had to admit, were some good ones.

They had just closed off the hole and were getting their evening meal, when they could hear the distant sounds of horses neighing and armor clanking in the distance. It reminded Percy of the roar of the ocean. Never too loud, but loud enough and constant enough you could feel it reverberating off you. Percy knew one thing. An army was approaching. He bet everything he had, albeit he didn't have much, that Castellan was at the head.

Percy, Tyson and Grover looked uneasily at each other. "Is she well enough to move?" Percy asked Grover.

He merely shrugged. "Maybe another day."

Percy sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you decided to leave." He poked at the fire, dreading the answer.

They didn't say anything, Tyson grabbed his torch he had been using as a weapon. Grover made a strange sound in his throat as he reached for a sword.

Percy drew his own sword, as they readied themselves. It seemed forever, but eventually the continually growing roar of the approaching army stopped. It was eerily quiet. Percy waited with bated breath.

"Polyphemus!" a voice called.

They looked at each other. "Just as I instructed you." Annabeth called from her bed.

Tyson took a deep breath and hollered, "Why do you disturb my rest so late in the evening? I will see you in the morning."

"Very well." The voice replied.

They exhaled. They had one more night before they would have the fight of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy barely slept and what little sleep he had was filled with nightmares of swords and death.

"Percy?" He heard Annabeth call in a hushed whisper.

He made his way to her. "You're highness?"

"Water. Please." Percy got her some water and helped her sit up to drink it. Once she had her fill, he helped her lay back down. "Why did you stay?" The question took Percy by surprise. "You could have left with the crown. Hades would owe you and you could ensure peace among the Olympians. Laurels and glory would be yours."

"What glory is there in leaving someone injured and unable to defend themselves? I couldn't live with myself. Besides, I wouldn't be a very good escort if I left, now would I?"

"I have never met anyone like you. If we die, I want you to know that I am glad I knew you."

"You're not going to die." The resoluteness in his voice surprised himself. "Clarisse will come with help. I seriously doubt that they will let a valuable princess of Athens get taken."

"You overestimate my value. My mother rarely pays any attention to me or anything I do. I am a pawn in her plans, nothing more."

"You underestimate yourself. You're smart and brave as well as beautiful." Percy realized what he said a little too late and blushed furiously. "I just mean, uh, that help will come. You're getting better now, and by the time they get here, you'll be fit to ride." A small smirk graced Annabeth's lips as she studied Percy. "Get, get some rest, your highness." Percy excused himself.

He sat back down by the fire and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Where had that come from? He couldn't talk to a princess like that. He was common. If she told anyone, he could be executed. He had to be more careful.

All too soon morning came and sounds of the army outside stirring came with it. Percy was acutely aware of his muscles tensing and his heart pounding in his chest. "Your highness. Time for you to hide."

"I won't hide. I will fight." She tried to sit up, but paled instantly.

"Hopefully, they'll turn at the first traps. But for now we must be prepared." Percy picked her up and placed her carefully under some baskets and furniture. He gave her the last of their water and food.

"Polyphemus!" They heard the call. "Show us the way."

They looked at Tyson who cleared his throat and called back. "Come forward." They all knew it wouldn't take long before they would realize their treachery. And sure enough, they soon heard the sounds of traps snapping, arrows, swords and rocks volleying themselves across the field, and men dying.

"Polyphemus, what is the meaning of this?"

They didn't answer.

"Advance. No one goes back on their word with me." Percy knew it was Castellan's voice.

What surprised Percy was that Polyphemus would be worth so much. Percy had almost thought that they would turn back once betrayal was clear. But it seemed that Castellan didn't seem to care how many men he threw at the traps they laid as long as he got what he wanted. This truly disturbed him. They could hear the snaps of the traps getting louder as the army got closer.

Their make shift door flew open and another volley of arrows and swords launched at the intruders. They were running out of traps. Soon it would be hand to hand combat. Percy engaged with the first soldier, dispatching him quickly and moving on to the next. Soon the small room was filled with soldiers, dead and alive. Percy thought that their team was doing fairly good, problem was there was nowhere else to go and the room was getting cramped fast. It wasn't much longer that the soldiers had pressed them up against the back wall in the cramped space.

"Halt." A voice called. The soldiers stopped advancing. Percy checked on Tyson and Grover. Grover had a cut on his arm, but other than that seemed okay. Tyson didn't have signs of injuries on him, but his torch stick was looking a little haggard. Percy looked to see who had called halt, when he saw Castellan himself advancing. As soon as their eyes locked, Castellan's scowl turned into a grin. "Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Percy Jackson. You are nothing but a thorn in my side. You've caused a lot of trouble for me."

"Good." Percy growled.

"Looks like you've had an upgrade. Doing well, are we? Come to fetch Hades' crown have you? You're a regular page boy. First Zeus's lightning rod and now Hades' crown." He looked around slightly. "Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Percy was stalling, he knew it and Castellan knew it.

"Where's the crown?" Castellan growled.

"Not here." Percy smirked.

Castellan scowled and advanced on Percy. Their swords engaged, but in three moves, Castellan disarmed Percy in the cramped space and slammed him up against the dirt wall. "Oh, it's here. You are definitely hiding something or why would you be here at all?" He studied Percy for a moment. Percy did his best to keep his face blank. Castellan turned to the nearest soldier. "Search the entire camp, starting with this hole."

Percy struggled against the soldiers dragging him from the hole. He was thrown into the very cage Clarisse had occupied a few days ago. Tyson and Grover were thrown in with him. It was a bit cramped with all three in there, but Percy was glad they were together.

For the first time they were able to see the carnage the traps had caused. They could also see how huge Castellan's army was as it spread out for about a mile to the south. His thoughts were immediately drawn to Annabeth's hiding place. It actually wasn't that good of a hiding place, and Percy was praying to anything that would listen that she wouldn't be found. When Percy heard some commotion coming from the hole, he knew that she had been found. Everything in him was screaming to be by Annabeth's side, protecting her. Shortly after, Castellan came out smirking.

Percy glared at him. "You gave it to Clarisse? You're more of a fool than I thought." Castellan laughed. He was about to say more when there was a disturbance behind him. A black stallion reared up and looked about to hit Castellan, but he deftly moved out of the way making it slam into the cage that held them. They shrank back into the cage. Castellan thought that that was funny. The stallion was kicking and bucking at every step. "Tie the stallion to the cage." He ordered the men struggling with the horse. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the company." He smirked at Percy. "I'll let you live just a little longer in thanks for the little present you left me. Princess Annabeth will make an excellent pawn. When Athena discovers her dead body, she'll blame Clarisse and insist on war with Ares. You haven't stopped anything." He smirked again. Percy launched himself at Castellan and almost reached through the bars, but he deftly moved out of the way, laughing. The horse just then kicked the cage, violently. Castellan laughed loudly, as Percy withdrew his hands inside the cage just in time to avoid the stallions teeth nipping at him. Tyson and Grover were already pressed against the other side of the cage. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her until the right time."


	11. Chapter 11

The black stallion was having a right fit. Percy watched as he bucked and kicked and reared itself on it hind legs. While Percy watch the stallion, he noticed marks across his back that were bleeding. The rope around his neck was too tight and was cutting into the horses flesh. Percy felt a great swell of pity for the creature.

"Grover?" Percy asked from his seat across the cage where he had been studying the horse.

"Mmmm?" Came Grover's mumbled reply.

"Do you have any more of the salve you used on Princess Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I just used some for my arm."

"Can I have it?" Percy held his hand out for it.

"What do you need it for?" He asked as he pulled it out for him.

"Something crazy." He took the salve and began inching his way toward the stallion.

The horse went wild as Percy approached it. Percy tried not to flinch, instead he pulled out one of his mother's old sweets, quickly reached through one of the holes in the cage and placed it on the ground. He moved back to his spot in the cage. The horse sniffed the sweet. The next moment, the horse ate it up.

Percy approached again. The horse was skittish, but didn't buck. Percy placed another sweet on the ground. The horse ate it up immediately. "We're not going to hurt you." Percy said soothingly as he held a sweet in his hand, palm up. To his amazement the horse gently ate out of his hand.

"What are you feeding him?" Grover asked in amazement.

"My mother always said, 'You'll make friends faster with sweets and a smile, than a scowl and a demand.'" Percy and Tyson locked eyes for a moment sharing in the memory of their first meeting. Percy opened the salve container and got some in his hand. While he offered a sweet in one hand, he began rubbing some salve on the lash marks on the horses hide. He was skittish at first, but soon began to lean into the cage. Percy tried to loosened the rope around the horses neck, but the rope held fast. He rubbed what salve he could around the flesh the rope cut into. He tried to rub the salve on every wound he could reach on the horse all while feeding him a sweet at a time. Soon he was out of salve and sweets. The stallion, however, was much calmer and even let Percy pet him. "You just needed a friend. Our situation doesn't look so good, though."

The horse neighed as though it was responding. Percy watched the soldiers milling about in clearing traps, burring the dead and setting up camp. Percy sat at the back of the cage closer to the stallion, who stood calmly beside him. He was desperately trying to come up with an idea to get them out. But each scenario was worse than the last. The sun was starting to hang low on the horizon, when Castellan approached them again. Percy almost laughed at the look on Castellan's face when he saw the stallion standing calming beside Percy, but he was too worried about what his visit meant. Percy stood with Grover and Tyson following suite.

"Looks like you did my job for me." Castellan appraised the stallion. He reached out a hand to stroke the stallions head, but the stallion rose up on his hind legs and kicked threateningly. Castellan backed up quickly. Percy couldn't help but smirk. Castellan scowled at the stallion and then at Percy. "Show time." He growled. He motioned for the guards to unlock the cage. As they were being led out of the cage, Percy saw Annabeth a few yards away flanked by two guards. She was still pale but was at least standing, and with a proud royal air about her at that. Castellan pointed his sword at Percy's neck.

"Coward." Percy spat.

"You dare call me a coward?" Castellan smiled humorously.

"Yes. You have no problem sending your men to die and do all the hard work, while you sit back and don't even care how many under your command dies, all to get what, a kid? You don't even have the guts to fight me yourself." Percy spat. He knew he had hit a sore spot for at least the soldiers. The shift in the camp was subtle but tangible.

Castellan felt it too. "Fine, have it your way. Give him back his weapon." A soldier presented Percy his weapon. It felt good to have it back in his hand again. The stallion reared again behind him, but Percy wasn't afraid anymore. Castellan on the other hand flinched.

They circled each other a few times, testing each other. Percy knew that Castellan was better than him. Mostly, he was just delaying the inevitable. Castellan suddenly charged with a vengeance. Percy successfully parried the advance, but at the last minute, Castellan punched his still healing side with the butt of his sword. Percy staggered from the blow. He tried to stiffle the groan, but he knew Castellan knew he had struck his mark by his smirk. He had purposefully hit his wound where he had run him through not three months past. "I looked up to you." Percy gasped.

"You can't trust anyone in this world." Castellan advanced again. Percy parried as best he could and saw an opening that he quickly took ending in a clean slice across Castellan's arm. Castellan grabbed his arm and when he drew it away was surprised to see blood.

Percy allowed a small smirk appear on his face. "I can't believe that. You were advancing in the ranks, why throw it all away?" Percy declared.

Castellan looked less than pleased. "I was there for one reason and one reason only, access to the palace. I have been plotting the collapse of the Olympians for a long time, Percy." Percy was hardly prepared for the next volley of attacks and let out a small hiss when he felt Castellan's blade slice his thigh. "There is always someone waiting to betray you. Let me save you from any future pain you will have from your delusional state." Castellan smirked. Percy felt his leg giving out beneath him. He backed up, his leg throbbing. Castellan knew he had won. Percy knew it too. That's when he felt the stallion's hot breath puff against his neck. In one swift movement he turned and cut the rope tying the stallion to the cage. He couldn't save everyone, but he could at least do this. The stallion instantly reared up, letting out a loud neigh. Castellan hesitated when he saw the now freed stallion.

All at once, chaos broke loose. Several horses thundered into the camp. Percy was trying to keep track of his friends, but he couldn't see a thing. He finally spotted Annabeth and went to make his way to her, when a horse with a rider blocked his way.

"Time to go, son." The man held out a hand to him.

"Annabeth. My friends." Percy desperately looked around.

"Already riding out. Let's go." He offered the hand again. This time Percy grabbed it and used it to pull himself up on the horse behind the man. He saw Castellan yelling at his soldiers amidst the chaos, then they locked eyes. The glare Castellan gave him told Percy that this was now personal. They rode out of the camp in one big stampede. It was hard for Percy so see past the pain of his leg, but he could see Tyson's frame ahead of him riding behind someone else. He couldn't see Annabeth or Grover, but he hoped they got out. At some point he realized that of the several horses surrounding them, some had riders and some didn't. Percy couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. They rode for about an hour and his leg was beginning to go numb, which worried him. Soon they came upon a camp. They rode into it and didn't stop until they were in front of a large tent. Percy saw Princess Annabeth being carefully lowered by Clarisse into the arms of several men under Athena's supervision. She looked worse for the wear from the ride, but she was alive. Percy spotted Grover and Tyson also getting off the back of horses. Some men approached the horse Percy was ridding on and helped him off. His leg instantly gave out under him and they had to carry him into the tent.

Inside the tent, Athena was hovering over her daughter. Percy watched as the doctors removed the bandages from her head wound, before he was set down on a cot on the other side of the tent. A doctor was just tending to his wound when the man who he rode with came in.

"The rescue mission was a complete success." He announced.

Athena glared at him, "Of course it was, Poseidon. I planned it."

Just then Clarisse entered the tent. "And we owe some credit to the daughter of Ares." Poseidon grinned at her. "Who knew inspiring speeches were in Ares gene pool."

Clarisse looked a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

"Clarisse?" Percy looked at her in awe.

"You owe me, Prissy."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we're even. I saved you first, remember?" Percy smirked.

Her face turned into a scowl and she advanced on him with her sword drawn. "Don't think that this makes us friends, cause it don't."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She huffed annoyingly and left the tent. Percy hissed as pain shot through his leg from the doctors mending techniques.

"Seems the inspirer was inspired herself." He heard Poseidon murmur.

"What happened?" Percy tried to focus on anything but the doctors prodding.

Poseidon approached his cot. His face showed no emotion. "It was quite a sight. There were the Olympians, bickering amongst themselves in Olympus' Hall, when in charges Clarisse LaRoue atop her stead. She threw the helmet at Hades and continued to give a great speech about returning the house of Ares' honor. And explaining Princess Annabeth of Athens' situation. She then called everyone to arms to retrieve her. 'We are on the same side,' she said, 'it is time we started trusting each other.' That got everyone moving. We were on our way within the hour."

Percy chuckled then grimaced as another stab of pain shot through his leg.

"We can't stay here for long. Once everyone's wounds are tended to, we will head back to Olympus."

"He's finished." The doctor finally said as he began wrapping his leg up.

Percy stopped the doctor from leaving once he was doneand asked, "How bad is Princess Annabeth?"

"It is difficult to say. Head wounds are complicated. But the fact that she is conscious and responding well to our medicine is promising." Percy nodded in acknowledgement. He was starting to fade. He didn't realize how tired he was. "Get some rest. It will be some time before Princess Annabeth will be recovered enough to travel."

It didn't take long before Percy was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy didn't know how long he had slept, but he felt it wasn't nearly as long as he would have liked. He wondered what it was that woke him when he heard a commotion nearby. He looked around the tent, which was now empty, even Annabeth's cot. He forced himself up. His armor had been removed, so he was just in his uniform. He gingerly walked over to the tent entrance, favoring his good leg. There was a crowd of people a few yards in front of him. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way through the crowd to see what was going on. He heard an unmistakable whinny and hooves stomping on the ground. Percy pushed harder through the crowd until he finally broke through. Sure enough, there in front of him was the wild black stallion. There were some Ares, Athenian, and Atlantis soldiers and some he didn't recognize, surrounding and throwing ropes at the horse; trying, but failing to catch the magnificent beast. Percy bristled at the sight.

"Stop!" He yelled. No one paid him any mind. Percy drew a nearby soldiers sword and made his way between the soldiers and the stallion. "I said knock it off!" He swatted a rope flung in his direction away from the stallion. He did this a few more times before everyone stopped all attempts. Percy normally would have felt self conscious of everyone's stares, but he was so outraged, he didn't care. Once he was certain the attacks had ceased, he turned toward the stallion. The rope was still snug around his neck and Percy could see where he missed applying the salve on his wounds. The stallion held still for him as he approached, but Percy could tell that he was skittish with all the soldiers surrounding them. "What kind of wild stallion walks into the middle of an armed encampment?" He muttered at the horse. "You're not as smart as I thought you were." He carefully raised the sword to the rope around it's neck. A shiver went down the horses back, but other than that, it held perfectly still. Percy was careful to not cut the horse as he sawed through the rope. As soon as it snapped off, Percy hastily stepped out of the way as the stallion reared up on it's hind legs. "Okay, now, get out of here. You don't want to hang around this bunch."

Percy turned and handed the sword back to the soldier he took it from. When he turned back, the stallion was still there, and everyone was still watching, not saying a word. "Go on." Percy made a shooing motion. The stallion then did something completely unexpected. First, it shook it's head, but Percy had seen horses do this lots of times. He couldn't actually be saying, "No," could he? Then the stallion pawed the ground three times, before unmistakably lowering itself on one knee with its head touching the ground into a bow. Murmurs and hisses broke out around him as he stared stupidly at the stallion.

It was Athena who broke him out of his stupor. "The stallion has pledged itself to you and only you, Percy Jackson."

Percy shuffled toward the stallion as though mesmerized. He held out his hand and gently placed it on the stallions head. The horse rose back up on all fours and began nuzzling Percy as though looking for something. "I'm all out." Percy grunted, trying to keep his balance on his one good leg. "Come on, let's see if we can get you something better than sweets to eat and we'll finish treating your wounds." Percy turned and started back toward the medic tent. The stallion surprisingly followed Percy right into the tent much to the dismay of the doctors.

"No, no, no, no!" A doctor rushed into the tent waving his arms around. "No animals in the medic tent!"

"Okay, okay." Percy tried to shoo the horse out, but he didn't move. "Uh, I just need something for healing cuts . . . for the horse, and I'll get out."

The doctor grabbed a container from a nearby table and thrust it at Percy. "Here. Now out!"

Percy took the small jar and left the tent with the stallion following closely. He noticed Princess Annabeth in front of another tent looking peaked, but better. She was staring at Percy with a calculating look. Queen Athena and King Poseidon were next to her also watching him with that same calculating look. Percy felt uncomfortable under their scrutinizing stares. He turned away from the scene and headed toward where the other horses were tied. He found a shaded spot under a tree and began lathering the wound the rope had cut into with the salve.

After about five minutes of working on the horse, the horse suddenly tensed and pawed the ground.

"Who knew the secret to taming wild horses is candy? Guess your mom knew what she was talking about." He heard the familiar voice of Grover behind him.

"I just wanted to help him, I didn't think it would lead to this." Percy turned toward Grover and Tyson.

"Pretty horsey!" Tyson grinned at the stallion. "What's it's name?"

"Don't know. Any ideas?" Percy started applying the salve on the side of the horses back he couldn't reach before.

"Blacky!" Tyson exclaimed.

"No, it needs to be something noble and majestic, but lets others know that it means business. Like, Firestorm." Grover tried.

The stallion shook it's head violently.

"I'm thinking that's a no." Percy laughed.

"Well, you can't call him something like Jack." Grover huffed.

"Blackjack!" Tyson exclaimed.

The stallion reared up and nodded its head a few times.

"Woah, Tyson, looks like you found his name. Blackjack."

"Blackjack, Blackjack, Blackjack." Tyson sing-songed enthusiastically while clapping his hands.

Percy laughed.

"Well, it's kind of majestic." Grover mumbled. "Here are some apples. Hopefully he likes them as much as sweets." They were quiet for a moment watching Blackjack munch on the apples before Grover spoke again. "The soldiers have been talking about what happened."

"I noticed I've been getting some looks." Percy tried to shrug it off nonchalantly.

"They say it is an omen."

"An omen?" Percy looked at him disbelievingly. "You saw him. Who knows how long he was mistreated. Of course he's going to want to be with the first person that shows any kind of kindness. He'll probably leave once he has a full belly and his wounds are healed."

"He's the head stallion. The alpha. Didn't you notice the herd of horses. They helped cover the rescue and the escape."

"Coincidence. I had freed him just before."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, he doesn't act like any horse, I've seen."

He had Percy there. They weren't given a chance to discuss it further as Blackjack pawed the ground again three times. An Athenian soldier marched toward them.

"Her Majesty, Queen Athena, calls for you to come and give your report, immediately." The soldier stood at attention.

Percy sighed. He had almost forgotten that he was still an Athenian soldier. The lowest ranking soldier at that. "I'll be right there." The soldier waited. Percy turned toward Blackjack. "Stay here." He tried the order. Blackjack seemed more interested in eating. "Will you guys keep an eye on him?" Percy asked Tyson and Grover.

Grover looked extremely uncomfortable, but Tyson seemed excited, "Yeah, we get to look after Blackjack." And offered Blackjack another apple, which he took gladly.

Percy turned and gingerly headed toward Athena's tent. The soldier followed close by. Percy tried to straighten his uniform before he walked in, but it was a bit useless. It was covered it dirt, sweat and grime. He entered the tent to find Athena waiting inside. She was seated behind a simple table with a map spread out over it. Percy saluted smartly. She motioned for him to sit down in the only remaining seat.

"Don't get used to this. I only offer because the doctors insist on you staying off of your leg for the next week or two."

Percy gingerly sat down, grateful for the relief.

"Report." She demanded.

Percy discussed everything that happened from the time they left Olympus to the rescue. He glossed over their escape from Thebe's, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his mother's sweet shop with the queen. He left out his interaction with Blackjack, as he felt it had nothing to do with what happened. Not to mention, he was still trying to wrap his mind around that new development. When he was through talking, his mouth was dry and his throat hoarse.

Athena studied him for a moment. "You did not think that I would be upset with my daughter heading straight into danger?"

The question took Percy by surprise. "I, uh, I wasn't aware. I mean, of course you didn't want your daughter in danger. I, uh . . ." Percy stuttered some more.

"No I don't." She interrupted him. "But we will not have this problem in the future. Will we?"

"No, your majesty." came Percy's automatic reply, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Good. You have proven yourself a suitable escort for my daughter, as recent events have shown. So I will be advancing you to the rank of sergeant." Percy nearly fell out of his seat. He skipped two ranks. "As long as we are agreed that you are working for me, not Princess Annabeth. If she tries to put herself in danger again, you are to stop her at all costs. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes, your majesty." Percy said.

"Good. Now get ready. It's time to return to Athens and do some house cleaning."


	13. Chapter 13

Home. She was finally headed home. She yearned for her own bed. She was trying to rest in a wagon that rocked violently on the dirt road, but it was proving to be difficult. Her head throbbed painfully despite the medicine that the doctors gave her. Instead she focused her gaze on the boy laying on the other side of the wagon. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, something she envied him for. The black stallion that he named Blackjack poked his head in every once in awhile, but other than that they were alone. Not that she didn't trust him. If anything, she was beginning to trust him the most. Which in a way worried her, considering she still knew only a little about him. She had not told her mother about Percy's connection to Thebes. But she thought of little else. He had an abusive father. That explained the white scars on his back. That thought pained her. She had a strange urge to reach out and comfort him. But she refrained. He never said it, but the implication was clear enough that his father killed his mother. That must have been horrible to watch. She wondered about his father. Percy had made it clear that both his parents were dead. So if his father killed his mother, who killed his father? A horrifying thought entered her mind. Could _he_ have possibly killed his own father? She tried to shake the thought away. It would explain his aversion to Thebes. He would be a wanted man there for murder.

Then there was the disturbing news Clarisse told her about his brother. An outcast. A monster. Was he even his real brother? But the more she thought of Tyson, the more things didn't add up. She had traveled with them both. And not once did the thought ever cross her mind that they were both cold hearted murderers. Tyson seemed almost childlike. He only wanted to be left alone just tinker with his metal objects. Thankfully Clarisse promised to keep it a secret until Annabeth could address the issue. Then there was the lingering question. If he had already gotten justice for the death of his mother by killing his father, why would he be tempted to join Luke's cause? Was a royal involved in her death and he wanted vengeance? If so, the only royals that would have been near him in Thebe's is Hermes. Could he be involved somehow?

At the thought of Luke, she thought back to her conversation with him. It was the first time they had talked since their encounter in her mother's room. She had attempted to fight him as she tried to defend her mother. He was too strong, too skilled. Thankfully, she had raised the alarm in time and several soldiers rushed in to her defense. She thought that for a moment, he had hesitated. But she must have been wrong. She couldn't understand him. She had thought that they were friends. Someone she could be herself with. But his betrayal cut deep. Deeper than she would like to admit. While in Polyphemus' cave he tenderly took care of her wound all while talking about their execution. It was like he couldn't make up his mind. When she demanded answers. All he could say was he was claiming what was rightfully his. How could he possibly think that he had any claim over Athens?

Ugh, her head was pounding again. Her head went round and round in circles trying to unravel one mystery after another. Blackjack stuck his head in again, sniffing at Percy then left him. That was another mystery surrounding the scrawny boy. A wild stallion that Luke had abused terribly all so he could claim the horse for himself. Instead the stallion willingly submits himself to serve Percy. Percy had not put another rope on the horse, and yet it still insisted on following him where ever he went. No one had ever seen anything like it. Annabeth had caught part of her mother's conversation with Poseidon as they watched the stallion first bow to Percy. Something about The Legend of Abercio. She had never heard of it, but she was determined to find out as soon as she was back in her own library.

Percy stirred in his sleep and turned his head so it was facing her. She let out a small chuckle as she saw a bit of drool trickling out of his mouth. He looked so vulnerable at the moment, it was hard for her to believe that he was a soldier meant to protect her. She almost laughed again at the thought that her mother had officially made him her escort. She had several conflicting feelings about that. Though she couldn't figure out why. He had earned it, that much was certain. But the thought of him following her around, especially when she would start courting, both thrilled and concerned her. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

The rocking must have gotten to her as her eyes fluttered close finally and she entered a restless sleep of a green eyed boy and imminent war. She didn't know how long she was asleep when she woke up suddenly at the wagon's halt. Percy was already awake and sitting up. "Where are we?" She groggily asked.

"Just outside of Athens." Percy said looking out into the distance. She followed his gaze and sure enough there was her beautiful city glinting in the setting sun. Her home.

"Why did we stop?" She demanded. They were so close. Why stop?

"Your highness." A soldier appeared at the back of the wagon. "Lady Athena wishes you to ride in the carriage with her."

"Of course." Annabeth could have smacked herself mentally. They had to have a strong united front as they confronted Tantalus. With the help of Percy, she was able to carefully get out of the wagon. She made her way as quickly as she dared up the procession to her mother's carriage in the front. A servant opened the door and she climbed into it. "Mother." She greeted her.

The carriage lurched forward as they headed home. "You look awful, Annabeth." She handed her a damp cloth. She washed her face as best she could and tidied her hair. She had changed out of her clothes back at the camp, so thankfully she didn't have to worry about that. She smoothed her pristine white gown. "Better." Her mother approved.

Annabeth took a deep breath. Part of her wished she was still asleep in the wagon. Another part couldn't wait to climb into her own bed. But she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin as her mother taught her. There was a leech that stood between her and her bed that needed to be taken care of. She allowed a small smile as they entered the city gates. This was her city, and she would not see it fall to ruin. She wondered exactly how much control Tantalus had gained during his stay in Athens. So far it looked the same. As soon as people noticed the royal carriage and Queen Athena and Princess Annabeth in it, they began to come out and cheer. It was a welcoming sight. Queen Athena waved graciously as they passed. Annabeth followed suit. They were soon approaching the palace gates. For the first time, Annabeth dreaded seeing her home. There standing on the steps were Malcolm and Tantalus. At least Malcolm was still alive. She took some comfort knowing that Tantalus hadn't plotted to kill him yet. As soon as the carriage came to a stop, Queen Athena stepped out. Annabeth followed. She allowed a small smirk at the look on Tantalus' face.

"Queen Athena! You have returned. I trust the council of Olympus has come to a conclusion?" He smoothly said. Though Annabeth could detect a hint of worry in his voice.

"Indeed." Athena studied him. "I bring word from your lord." She climbed the steps and handed him a sealed parchment with Hades' seal on it. He immediately opened it and began reading the contents. Athena turned to her brother. "Malcolm, have the servants collect Tantalus' things and prepare his carriage. He has a long trip back home."

Malcolm bowed with a smile on his face. "At once, mother." He turned and practically ran back into the palace.

Tantalus licked his lips nervously. "My lady, your majesty, I was only doing what I was instructed." Athena began walking up the steps toward the palace as well. Annabeth followed. "You must understand that Lord Hades is a cruel master. I would never consider a coup."

"And yet you allowed my daughter to put herself in harms way? She went after your master's crown all by herself. All to stop war. I think you were glad she was gone. One less royal to kill."

Tantalus stopped dead in his tracks and for the first time looked at Annabeth. "Your, your daughter?"

"Yes. Like me, she took it upon herself to clean up other men's messes that they are too greedy, too selfish, and too egotistical to clean up themselves. It was the women who saved Olympus this day, make no mistake." She turned to enter the palace.

Tantalus started to follow. "Your majesty, I was not tasked, I mean to say . . ."

"Do not enter this house again." Athena blocked his way and glared back at him. "You have contaminated it enough." A fully packed black carriage pulled up. The same carriage he had arrived in. "It is time you leave." She stood coldly at the top of the steps.

Tantalus looked back and forth between the Queen with Princess Annabeth standing beside her and the carriage. "By your leave, then." He bowed more graciously than the entire time he was in the palace, and got in his carriage. Annabeth felt a huge relief, seeing the carriage leave her home.

"And that is how you take out the trash." Athena growled.

Athena wasted no time in cleaning house. Chiron had been fired as well as several palace servants. Annabeth would have loved to have helped return their jobs, but Athena sent her straight to her room to get some rest, to which she was grateful. She stepped out onto her balcony to look out at her city. She noticed a black carriage leaving the west gate. She felt relief flood her seeing Tantalus leave. A loud whinnying noise caught her attention. There was Percy Jackson trying to calm down Blackjack. Evidently the stallion wasn't too interested in entering the stables. Her thoughts went back to the mystery surrounding the boy. As she watched Percy stroking the stallion, he must have sensed her gaze, because he suddenly looked up at her. Their eyes locked and a tingling sensation prickled her skin. She smiled shyly, before retreating into the safety of her room. He definitely was a mystery that she just couldn't leave alone.

 **To be Continued in The General**


End file.
